Alter Egos, Saiyan Instincts, and Teenage Hormones
by DarkGohansOnna
Summary: DISCONTINUEDIF YOU WISH TO ADOPT THIS STORY CONTACT ME Months after Gohan enters Orange Star, he is best friends with Videl...maybe something more, but alter egos, saiyan instincts, and teenage hormones threaten their relationship.
1. Revealing Identities

OKAY!! This is a story in case I am not a big fan for the Trunks and Pan fans with my other story. I wrote this before I joined FF.net and feel the need to share it. It isn't that great and is amateur work to me. But hey might as well give it a shot. Gohan is NOT a nerd!! He is too much of a mamma's boy. And he had a kick ass attitude a lot of the time. Some swearing. And excuse any errors. I am way too tired to check right now,  
o o  
Disclaimer- I have a penny now!!!!! \/  
\____/  
  
Chapter One---Revealing Identities  
  
Gohan sat next to Videl. He looked up as the teacher on stage began to talk.  
"Students settle down. Today we have a special guest. I introduce the owner of the largest, richest company, Bulma Briefs." A great applause went up from the kids and many that weren't paying attention before looked towards the stage Gohan raised an eyebrow. ::Bulma is here? Oh great she is probably going to give her life story speech.:: he groaned. ::This is going to be so boring. I really need a good spar. Wait Vegeta doesn't leave Bulma side ever, so.....:: He smirked as he saw Vegeta standing at the end of the stage. He was glad that this day wouldn't be all boring. Wanting to see what he could do to get Vegeta to notice him he spiked his ki up so that he would feel it. He chuckled as Vegeta's head jerked up.  
::I thought I felt Kakkarot's Brat No. 1:: he thought to himself. Gohan seeing the confusion on Vegeta's face made him smirk. He let his ki spike letting it stay up there for a bit. Immediately Vegeta's head whipped around to him a smirk set on both of their faces. Vegeta walked from his spot against the wall towards Gohan.  
"Hey Gohan isn't this....." Videl stopped as she noticed that Gohan wasn't paying attention, but smirking, a very un-Gohanish thing, at Bulma Briefs husband. "Gohan, I dont think it is good for you to mess with him he seems very....angry."  
"Kakkarot's first offspring, stand." Vegeta said in his usual tone. Gohan's smirk widened and he shook his head.  
"I prefer to sit, Vegeta." Videl who was listening to the start got that curious look. ::I thought Gohan's Dad was Goku whose Carrot or whatever? And how does he know Bulma Brief's husband:: Vegeta growled.  
"I am your Prince and you will do what I say."  
"Yeah sure the Prince of a race long gone." he said doing a sarcastic bow. Vegeta glared at the boy.  
"uh Gohan I really think that it is not wise to mess with him." Videl said lowly. Vegeta turned his glare to the girl.  
"Your mate has a point boy." Both teens glared at Vegeta.  
"She isn't my mate." Gohan said dangerously.  
"Yeah." Videl agreed. "Hey what is a mate?" Ignoring the two Vegeta commented.  
"Too bad she is a weak earthling." ::earthling? what's up with this guy?::  
"She is quite strong in their standards."  
"sure she is." Sarcasm dripping from his voice. Videl tired of them talking as if she wasn't there spoke up.  
"I am not weak." Vegeta eyed her.  
"What did I expect a spawn of that low class clown to do?" He smirked as he felt Gohan's ki skyrocket up staying there. Gohan stood up. He was glaring daggers at Vegeta and scowling.  
"What did you say."  
"You heard." Gohan walked towards Vegeta his eyes were flashing teal an onyx.  
"No one, and when I say no one I mean even you, Vegeta, talks about my dad like that."  
"Fine I wont talk about that imbecile." Before anyone knew what was happening there was a huge hole in the wall where Vegeta flew threw.  
"No one." he said walking towards Vegeta. By now the whole room was looking at Gohan in shock. This was not the kid they went to school with. This was someone else. Vegeta stood up. He smirked and began to walk towards Gohan. They met in the middle and met glares and growls.  
"VEGETA! If you dont stop no food for a month." Came the loud shriek of Bulma. Gohan smirked at Vegeta.  
"Seems like your mate is calling you, why dont you go to her." Vegeta growled. He attempted to punch Gohan, but he quickly dodged. "Bad choice. Oh well hope you are ready to get beat."  
"Fight you brat."  
"THERE WILL BE NO FIGHT!! GOHAN VEGETA STOP OR CHICHI AND I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU DONT EAT EVER AGAIN AND NO TRAINING EVER!!!!" At the sound of both of their names mentioned with no food or training the two of them gave one last glare to each other before walking over to Bulma. Bulma hmphed in a satisfied matter. there was a loud murmur of chatter going about and it was deafening their sensitive hearing. They both stood in front of Bulma arms crossed smirks on face.  
"Hello Bulma-San."  
"Dont Bulma-San me Son Gohan!" Vegeta chuckled. "And dont chuckle Vegeta!" Both men just stood there. "Good now. What in hell got into you guys, especially you Gohan and I just know that Vegeta started it." Vegeta growled.   
"He did." Gohan agreed.  
"WHAT!? I did no such thing you were looking for a fight!"  
"Sure I was."  
"Dont lie VEGETA!! Now, since vegeta started it you can go sit down and I will handle Vegeta."  
"Yes Bulma-San."  
"Oh and dont think Chichi wont be hearing about this." Gohan groaned and walked back to his seat. Most of the kids around him backed off a bit some went closer to try to hear the story that was destined to come. Gohan sat in his chair a proud smirk plastered on his face, he ha gotten the saiyan prince in trouble. He hears someone clear there throat next to him. He turned and saw Videl with a very ticked expression on.  
"What's up Videl?"  
"WHAT'S UP VIDEL!? YOU PUNCH THE HUSBAND OF BULMA BRIEFS THROUGH A WALL AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS WHAT'S UP VIDEL!!??" Videl screamed doing a better job than Bulma.  
"uh....."  
"EXPLAIN!!"  
"There are some things you should know."  
"I THINK SO!" he winced. Without another word she grabbed him and pulled him from his seat. She mumbled and excuse me as they passed the teachers. She dragged him all the way to an empty classroom on the other side of the building. "Now explain why and how you can even do that." she said more calm than before. Gohan thought. ::Well we have known each other for a while now. She is my best friend. She is beautiful and nice once you get to know her, strong, determined, wait that's off track. Okay she would have found out eventually. I just hope she doesn't get scared.:: "Hello Gohan are you going to stare all day or what?"  
"oh sorry. Okay just try not to interrupt me much okay." she nodded. "Well the briefs they are friends of the family. Bulma has known my father since he was 12."  
"wow."  
"yeah and we have been together since. Bulma and vegeta were introduced through my father. Anyway I will probably be telling you a very long story, so get comfortable." The two of them took a seat in the back of the room against a wall sitting on the floor.  
"Go on I'm all ears."  
"uh...ok....let me start from the beginning. In this galaxy there is more intelligent life than actually known by humans. Much more life. In fact there are many other galaxies. In one of them, there was this race of powerful warriors called Saiyans. Saiyans lived on Vegeta-sai, a planet." Videl gasped. He took a pause.  
"Are you saying that...Bulma briefs husband is...."  
"A saiyan."  
".....wow."  
"These saiyans lived for fighting and destruction The blew up planets by the hundreds...."  
"how?"  
"As I have said they are very powerful beings. They can manipulate their life force into energy. This energy could be used to destroy ruthlessly as it was. Well about 30 to 40 years ago there was this evil being named Freiza. Freiza was a Cool-jin. Freiza was talking with the government of Vegeta-sai about a treaty, but before anyone could figure anything out they had turned their backs to the saiyans and destroyed the planet. There were only four survivors. Vegeta no Ouji, Nappa, Raditz, and Kakkarot..."  
"Vegeta? A prince?" Gohan nodded. "No wonder he seems like he has a stick up his ass." Gohan chuckled. "Wait Kakkarot? I heard that before. Vegeta said you were Kakkarot's offspring, but isn't your father Goku?" Gohan nodded.  
"His saiyan name is Kakkarot." Videl nodded then stopped as the realization hit her.   
"Your father was...a saiyan." she slowly turned her head to him. "Are you?" Gohan nodded.  
"Half."  
"Oh." she said letting him go on her eyes wide.  
"My father when he was born was sent to Earth to destroy it. As you can tell he did not complete his mission. He lost all memory of his mission and not until 13 years ago did he learn of his heritage. Well to make this story shorter. The Earth has face it's destruction many times than the people know. At the time there are only one full blood and three demi saiyans on this planet." he got sad. "My father is dead, though he is coming back soon. He wants to be wished back now."  
"Wished back?"  
"Well there are these magic balls. Seven of them. They are called Dragon Balls. When you collect all seven of these dragonballs you can call upon the eternal dragon, Shenlong and he will grant two wishes. Once the dragon grants the wish the 7 dragonballs scatter over Earth to be found again." Videl just stared at the floor taking in all this new information. Gohan was quiet for a bit. A bell rang signaling the end of the period but they didnt pay attention to it. After about 10 minutes Videl spoke.  
"So tell me Gohan, it want my father who beat cell was it?"  
"No."  
"It was you." he nodded. "But you were only eleven at the time, how?"  
"Well one of my friends was killed at Cell's hands and then my father during the fight with cell he gave up his life, and yet cell still lived. I was lost in my anger. I fed off my anger to reach a new level of power. I blasted cell into oblivion." he smirked at the remembrance of cells screams. that still brought joy to hear the monster scream as his life was ripped from him and by a child.  
"Level of Power?"  
"When a saiyan reaches a certain level of power and anger he lets go and becomes a super saiyan. If he still goes further with his power he will reach Super Saiyan 2. I am two already."  
"Wow."  
"Yeah It is pretty intense stuff." The two of them sat there for another quiet five minutes.   
"Is there anything else?"  
"I am Saiyanman ,and the golden fighter as you probably figured out. Us saiyans eat tons of food a day." She wasn't surprised there seeing Gohan eat before. "Sensitive ears eyes nose. Very sharp teeth. Wait, that's not very important. Also there is this thing that make us look different." Videl quirked an eyebrow. She went wide eyed and a furry tail waved in front of her face. She gasped. "Our tails. They grow back every once and awhile. Something to do with the moons of Vegeta-sai etched into our blood."  
"can I touch it?"  
"uh sure, but....." before he could even finish she began to pet his tail right around the end. Gohan was dumbfounded. He couldn't describe the pleasure that was giving him. He let his head rest against the wall eyes slowly closed and he started to make a new sound from him. he purred....loudly. Videl went wide eyed at the reaction. She immediately stopped pulling her hand back. Gohan unconsciously let out a whimper as the feeling went away.   
"What was that?" she raised an eyebrow. Gohan opened his eyes one at a time. His eyes looked darker than the usual black somehow. He stood up smirking at her. She stood up and took a step back from him. He took a step towards her. She backed up until she touched the wall. Gohan came up and put his hands on her waist. he leaned in to her ear......  
~DarkGohansOnna 


	2. Alter Egos

Kay I wrote this chappie today because I stayed home to go to the doctor. ( :  
I'm a little sick, ) : , but I'll be okay. ( :   
  
Disclaimer - ::sigh:: yet to receive any donations ::grins widely:: though still open for any  
  
~~~~~ Last Time ~~~~  
"can I touch it?"  
"uh sure, but....." before he could even finish she began to pet his tail right around the end. Gohan was dumbfounded. He couldn't describe the pleasure that was giving him. He let his head rest against the wall eyes slowly closed and he started to make a new sound from him. he purred....loudly. Videl went wide eyed at the reaction. She immediately stopped pulling her hand back. Gohan unconsciously let out a whimper as the feeling went away.   
"What was that?" she raised an eyebrow. Gohan opened his eyes one at a time. His eyes looked darker than the usual black somehow. He stood up smirking at her. She stood up and took a step back from him. He took a step towards her. She backed up until she touched the wall. Gohan came up and put his hands on her waist. he leaned in to her ear......  
  
  
Chapter Two--------Alter Egos  
  
  
"Why play these games when there is so many other better things to do." he said throatily into her ear. She went wide eyed. She struggled to pull away, but he just took her arms and held them above her head. He pressed his legs against hers so she couldn't kick. He licked her earlobe and nipped it. She tensed. "Come on Babe you know you want this." he nuzzled her hair taking in her scent. "You smell so good." he whispered. She went wide eyed.   
"Go...Gohan what's the matter?" she managed to choke out. He just ran his tail up her leg towards her thigh tickling her legs, his hands ran down her sides. The bell rang loudly from it's place on the wall near their heads. Gohan quickly put his hands over his ears to block the sound. At the sign of his defense down she pushed him hard away. he landed backside down on the floor...  
....right on his tail.  
"Ow fuck." he opened his eyes wide. They were back to normal. He grabbed his tail and hugged it whimpering, trying to make the pain go away. He almost forgot about Videl.  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!!" Videl yelled at Gohan. Gohan looked up to her.  
"uh..." Gohan rubbed his head. He went wide eyed as he realized what he just did. "I uh.....I forgot to mention our alter egos didnt I?"  
"YES!"   
"Well see when demi saiyans get really mad or well really pleased there is this little click that goes off in our brains that signals our saiyan side to come out. So when we are like that we become lethal and/or very ...uh ...sexually active." he blushed slightly. "But mostly towards our ma.... uh never mind." Videl raised an eyebrow but just shrugged.  
"Oh. Well just dont do that again."  
"I can try, but you had no idea how good that felt." he smiled at the remembrance of the pleasure.  
"What was up with that purring and sniffing thing."  
"It is a thing we do when extremely pleased. We just love the scent of females it a saiyan thing not to block your natural scent." she smirked. "You are going to hold that against me aren't you?"  
"Yes." he sighed.   
"Anyway let me just warn you before I forget. When I go Super Saiyan I get extremely cocky." he shrugged. "No idea why." She nodded. The two of them walked away from their spot on the wall. They were already half an hour late for their next class, which was gym. ::Great Yamcha is going to be all over me about it, but it was Vegeta so he wont mind.:: When they got out into the hallway there was no one around. The slowly walked to the locker-room not seeing much of anyone on the way. They both got to the gym after being changed. They walked towards the field. They walked over to Yamcha who was busy with watching the baseball game going on.  
"uh hey Yamcha." he turned around.  
"Gohan. Hey Man. heard the news. It was about time if I say so myself."  
"Right."  
"Though you should have been careful man. you didnt have to....." suddenly he noticed Videl who was standing close to Gohan. He eyed Gohan. He nodded.  
"She knows."  
"Everything?"  
"Everything."  
"Hey so does this mean that you two are going to be, how do you saiyans put it, mated?" he said smirking.  
"No.....I mean....." he blushed furiously.  
"Hey Gohan you never did tell me what that means." he blushed even redder.  
"Later." she folded her arms over her chest and frowned. Yamcha smirked. ::She reminds me of Chichi.::  
"So that is a yes I'm guessing."  
"uh...no...ur....argh....whatever you think."  
"Can't wait to tell Kurillin about this." Gohan groaned.  
"Not Kurillin."  
"Yes Kurillin." he chuckled. "Now you two are too late to join the game so just g sit in he bleachers. He looked behind the two at the bleachers. He noticed Gohan's tail which was wrapped around his waist. "I didnt know your tail grew back?"  
"It did. Well we'll go sit down."  
"Yea." The two teens walked over tot he bleachers behind the field. No one noticed them too caught up in the game. As soon as they sat down Videl turned to Gohan.  
"So what does mating mean?"  
"Well, uh....heh." he rubbed his neck in the Son fashion. "Well....see...when a saiyan gets to this certain age it is time for him to pick a mate. First there is bonding which s a mental connection with the other person, meaning you feel their emotions, their pain and hear their thoughts...then uh the... mating is like...When a saiyan finds their mate they... have to complete the process of bonding and uh....consummate it, mating. They mark each other during this and they are together for life." He looked down blushing.  
"Oh."  
"Yeah ."  
"Wow." wanting to change the subject and give her face some time to cool. "uh...well Yamcha seems to not like Vegeta a lot." Gohan looked at her.  
"uh yeah long time rivals. Bulma was dating Yamcha at the time when Vegeta met Bulma. Bulma broke up with him a little bit before she got pregnant with Trunks."  
"I can see why he wouldn't mind Vegeta getting smashed through a wall."  
"Yeah. Vegeta wont let him stand with in 4 feet of Bulma." he chuckled. Suddenly they were both interrupted by a loud. "Hey guys." They both groaned at the voice of their blonde headed friend. Erasa.   
"Hey Erasa." Videl said weakly.  
"Hi Videl. Gohan everyone is talking about you. I cant believe you punched Bulma Briefs husband."  
"ok."  
"I knew that you were strong. Sharp said that he could probably do that if he wanted too, bit I think that he was just jealous of cutie Gohan here." she said winking and attaching her arm to Gohan's." Gohan discreetly tried to remove his arm, but it was like the girl had a death grip on his arm. He looked over to Videl with a pleading gaze. She sighed, but before she could even do anything Gohan was hit by two purple and black flashes. Erasa quickly let go as Gohan fell forwards and half way down the bleachers.  
"Gohan!" The spiky black hair boy yelled happily gripping on Gohan's arm.   
"Hey Gohan. We felt you ki go up awhile ago, but we couldn't get out of Grandma and Grandpas sight till now." The stringy purple hair boys explained Gripping Gohan's other arm.  
"Hey Goten hey Trunks." Gohan said rubbing his sore head which he hit a couple of times.  
"Gohan who are these two?" came Videl's curious voice from behind where Gohan was now standing two chibis attached.  
"The black hair monster is Goten, my brother. And the purple demon is Trunks, Bulma's son." ::It's actually more like demon spawn.::  
"They dont look so bad Gohan, why call them demons and monsters." she said observing them  
"Because when trunks and Goten are around you dont wanna be." he looked to the two chibis. "SO my ki spikes up a million times a day why come now?"  
"We felt tousan's ki around. So we put one and one together and figured spar." Trunks, of course said.  
"Well are you planning to go home or are you going to be my two extra limbs?" They looked at each other smirking. "I thought so." Soon the bell rang and the two teens(Erasa went to another class) and two chibis walked towards their next class. Gohan got some strange looks as he walked down the hall Goten sitting on his head and Trunks not wanting to be seen by his father walking close by not to mention he still punched someone through a wall.  
"So Gohan are these two demi saiyans?"  
"Yes."   
"How come they dont have tails?"  
"They cant handle the responsibility. See when there is a full moon out and we have our tails we turn into Oozaroos (sp?). Big giant monkeys and have no control over what we do. Our power multiplies my hundreds."  
"Wow. I can see why you cant trust two chibis." Gohan nodded.  
"Gohan is this your mate?" Trunks asked smirking.  
"No!" both Videl and Gohan said at the same time.  
"Are you sure, because you seem to have told her about us."  
"Yes! I do know another thing. Your mother walks around a with an extra frying pan. Maybe If I told her you left your poor grandparents to come to school she might get to use it." that shut him up. Videl raised an eyebrow. ::Frying pan?:: Gohan smirked and they reached their class. Science. The two of them walked into the class and went farther into the back of the room. Trunks and Goten sat on Gohan, while Videl sat next to Gohan trying to contain her laughter.  
"I know you want to laugh so just go ahead." Videl started to laugh at the scene of Gohan one chibi in his lap the other still on his head. After 5 minutes and about 100 sighs from Gohan Videl stopped laughing.  
"Sorry, it's just that Goten on your head and Trunks in your lap, you look like one of those statues of fat guys with children climbing all over him. Gohan pouted.  
"Are you saying I'm fat?" Videl chuckled.   
"Of course you aren't fat Gohan, just chubby."  
"HEY! I'm not fat or chubby or any other word for it, there is not one once of fat on my body." he said crossing his arms and pouting.  
"Geez relax Gohan, I was just joking. I'm sure your body is perfect." she blushed as son as the words came out of her mouth. Trunks who was listening to the conversation chuckled.  
"Geez Gohan I think Videl might like you." he was abruptly hit on his head by Videl. (a/n- wow I use the word geez a lot and it isn't even a real word.) She pulled her hand back to her body.  
"Like hitting a brick wall."  
"You need to use something like this." came a voice from behind her. Videl spun around to face Bulma. "These saiyans and their hard heads." she handed Videl the titanium 3 inch thick pan."  
"uh thanks." she had no idea what damage it would do, but from what she heard those saiyans were horrified of this cooking object. She spun around. As son as Trunks saw The Panä he paled. SO did Gohan and Goten. Gohan immediately stood up making Trunks fall into the chair to fend for himself.  
"uh Videl where did...you get ...tha...that from?" Gohan asked nervously.  
"Me." Bulma said. Gohan looked at Bulma.  
"oh uh hi Bulma. Why did you give Videl that for?"  
"To hit my son who shouldn't even be here with." With that there was a loud.  
BANG!!  
Videl hit trunks on the head as he tried to get away. She crossed her arms and smirked at the boy. Trunks held his head and tried to hold down the forming bump.  
"Thanks Mrs. Briefs." she said handing the woman back her weapon.  
"No prob." she turned to Gohan. "so Vegeta tells me that you and Videl are close." she said not wanting to get in trouble with the two teens.  
"Yeah."  
"I'm guessing that you told her about you. Seeing as she dragged you away of course after yelling, which I might add you did a splendid job on." she said complimenting Videl. "See with these saiyans and their sensitive ears that is the best way to get them to do what you want."  
"Thanks for the tip." Gohan paled at the info. "So sensitive eyes nose ears emotions and tails"  
"Ah you learned about their tails?"  
"It was sort of an accident when he was showing me his tail and uh I sorta touched it and he liked it...a lot." she blushed looking down. Bulma chuckled.  
"Ah I remember this time with Goku when we were younger I was helping him bath....." she stopped feeling the glare of Vegeta on her and the confused eyes of Gohan. "Uh anyway it was a long time ago. Besides it is only fun if you are their mates."  
"Yeah Bulma anyway why are you here?" Gohan said not wanting any more information about any way to torture him given out to Videl.  
"I volunteered to teach this class this period." she smirked. "What a surprise it was to find out this was your period." Gohan rolled his eyes. ::Sure. She probably planned this whole thing.:: Bulma walked to the front of the room as the bell rang. Gohan then noticed Vegeta standing in the corner scowling hard at him. Gohan just smirked and stuck his tongue out at him. He could hear Vegeta growl. Bulma whacked Vegeta on the head with The Panä. Gohan sat back down next to Videl. No one in the front of the room had really noticed the three's conversation. Trunks took a seat on the left side of Gohan and Goten on the right of Videl. Bulma after smacking Vegeta in the head got the attention of the class. The whole class was surprised to have Bulma Briefs teaching their period.  
"Now I understand you're doing some boring stuff, so we will skip into something new and unknown, but before I start I know there are some questions that some of you want to ask me so go on." A couple of hands went up. Bulma picked one.  
"uh Mrs. Briefs, I was wondering if there was any new products coming out from capsule corp. any time soon?" asked a brown hair boy in the front row.  
"Well I cant go into specifics, but there are some great sports cars coming out and some new wardrobe capsules." she picked another hand.  
"Well, me and my friends here were wondering how you got such a hot guy?" a ditzy blonde said, her friends and her giggling afterwards. (a/n- I couldn't resist.) Bulma glanced at Vegeta who was smirking cockily. She sighed.  
"Well me and Vegeta met through a friend." Vegeta snorted. "we have been together since." the girls giggled again. Some guys glared at Vegeta, but immediately looked away when they received The Death Glareä. Bulma picked another hand.  
"Do you really know the Bullet?" Bulma raised an eyebrow at Gohan, not knowing who The Bullet was.  
"Yamcha, Bulma." Gohan pointed out  
"oh." Vegeta growled at the mention of him. "uh yes we have been friends for awhile we used to go out." Vegeta wanted to blast the person who asked that question, but as a prince he had to have some restraint...a little...tiny bit. "uh now there where be more questions at the end of the class, bit now lets go into the lesson." she hurried on hearing Vegeta threatening Yamcha through their bond. she cleared her throat. "Time travel." a murmur began.  
"Is that even possible Mrs. Briefs?" a student asked.  
"Yes me and my scientist friends have discovered a way to travel through the time and space continuum, though it is way complicated and hey sometimes it confuses me. " she cleared her throat. "Now, I will show you a test. GOHAN!!" Gohan looked up at the mention of his name.  
"Yes Bulma?"  
"Come here please?" Gohan looked at Bulma curiously then at Videl who was raising an eyebrow.  
"Okay Bulma." Gohan slowly made his ways down the stairs to the front of the classroom.  
"Now I will send Gohan back in time to find my......"  
"WHAT!!??" Gohan asked.  
"Come on it's not like you are scared."  
"Of course not." he said not letting anyone damage his pride.  
"Then DONT COMPLAIN!!" Gohan winced. "Now you will go back in time to find Marai Trunks." Gohan raised an eyebrow.  
"Why dont you send Vegeta I mean who would care if you lost him in time?" Vegeta glared at him.  
"I am sending you that is why."  
"Well I'm not going alone it will be lonely." he said giving her The Son Puppy Dog Eyesä. She sighed.  
"Fine you can go with....."  
"I'll go." a voice spoke up. It was Videl.  
"..Videl yes perfect. I will send both of you to the years after Trunks defeated the androids K Gohan." he nodded, but no one else knew what she was talking about. "Now Videl come here." Videl walked bravely and calmly up to the front of the room standing next to Gohan. Bulma threw a capsule on the floor. A two seat time machine came out. Gohan talked to Videl as she explained what she was going to do to the class.  
"Gohan have you ever done this before?"  
"No, but it wont be bad."  
"Then why did you want someone to come with you?"  
"Because I knew you would come and then I would be able to introduce you to Trunks."  
"But I know Trunks."  
"The other one. He is from another time line and he is the one who defeated Cell in his time line, though his world is in ruin now."  
"Oh." Bulma turned to the two and instructed theme to go in the machine. They both went in and seated. Gohan set the coordinates.   
"I picked up a few things from Marai." Videl nodded. Gohan nodded to Bulma before pressing the button on the machine. In a second they were gone.  
~DarkGohansOnna 


	3. Time Traveling Teens

Hey everyone. I finally updated. I had wrote this awhile ago, but then it got deleted and I had to re-write it. The original is better than this, but this one is great too. So here it is near 3000 words.  
  
Disclaimer - I finally received some donations. \(o)--(o)/ ::me with glasses::  
  
Good Friends, Bad Friends  
  
Time Traveling Teens  
  
Videl squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the slightest bit of movement before it stopping. Gohan looked over to her and inwardly chuckled.   
  
"You can open your eyes now Videl." Videl opened her eyes and looked around. She was speechless. All she saw was destruction. The building they were in looked barely safe and had huge holes in the walls that were still standing.  
  
"W...where are we?" Videl asked Gohan.  
  
"This is Orange Star City aka Satan City."  
  
"Wha? No way."  
  
"The androids have destroyed most of the world. And almost all of the population." Videl just looked around sadly. She couldn't believe this was her city that she grew up in her whole life. Gohan looked around scanning the area for Trunks' ki. He found it.   
  
"Come on Videl we go to CC where Trunks is." Videl nodded and looked around.  
  
"How?"  
  
"We'll fly."  
  
"Gohan if you haven't noticed.... I CANT FLY!" Gohan scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah I knew that." Videl rolled her eyes. ::Sure.:: "I'll just hold you." he said holding out his arm. Videl looked at it then Gohan and smirked. She walked into his arm and he wrapped it around her waist. They soon were in the air. Videl gripped Gohan and shut her eyes. He was going pretty fast, but he wasn't about to tell him that. Before she could even finish thinking they were stopped and landing. Videl looked up to see the familiar CC housing area. It looked a bit smaller and she guessed it was in this time. Gohan walked up to the door and pressed the bell. A couple of minutes later the door opened to reveal Trunks.  
  
"Welcome to Capsule Corp. may I help you?" Gohan smirked. He didnt recognize him.  
  
"Hey Trunks. Dont recognize your old friend?" trunks raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We've met?"  
  
"I am utterly hurt. It hasn't been that long has it?" Trunks was confused and looked to the girl next to him to see if he could get a clue. No. Videl sighed and slapped Gohan weakly on the chest.  
  
"Gohan stop playing with the boys hea...."  
  
"Gohan-sensei?!" Gohan smiled.  
  
"Close." he gave him a son grin.  
  
"Wow Gohan-chan that's you?" he scanned him. "You grew!" They shared a laugh. He invited them in.  
  
"So who's your friend Gohan?" he said looking at Videl.  
  
"This is Videl, my best friend from high school. Videl meet Trunks, Trunks meet Videl."  
::Videl!?:: "uh...nice to meet you Videl."  
  
"Nice to meet you too Trunks." Trunks cleared his head.  
  
"So what brings you two into the wonderful world of time travel? nothing bad I hope."  
  
"No. In fact, Bulma just told us to come for some high school display." he rolled his eyes. You know how your mother is." Trunks chuckled.  
  
"Yeah even in this time." he sighed. "So any badies after Bojack."  
  
"Nope it had been peaceful tim..." he was cut off by a feminine voice coming through the kitchen door.  
  
"Trunk-kun who are you talking to?" she noticed Gohan and Videl. "Oh hello." Gohan eyed the raven haired girl who had walked out of the other room. Videl smiled. She had an odd feeling about this girl. Seeing Gohan wasn't saying anything she spoke up.  
  
"Hiya. My name is Videl. This big lug over here is Gohan." The girl went wide-eyed and looked over to Tru who nodded.  
  
"Uh guys this is my mate...Pan. Pan these are some friends from the past." she nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet you." she said politely.  
  
"nice to meet you too." the both said in unison. (a/n - they are saying that phrase a lot in this chapter. Many merry meets it seems.)  
  
"So what brings you guys to this dimension?"  
  
"An experiment. Mom sent them from their timeline to prove time travel works." Pan chuckled like the others had before.  
  
"That's Bulma." Gohan smiled at an idea. "Why dont you guys come with us, back to our dimension? Give Bulma a surprise especially to see her future self's son's mate."(try to say that three times fast.)  
  
"Oh yeah Tru-chan! We can take a trip. I never took a trip before." Gohan smirked at the nickname knowing he could use it against his friend. Tru smiled anything for his girl.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"That's great. Hey you can meet my brother and your younger self."  
  
"You have a brother Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah looks just like dad." his mood dampened slightly, but he brightened almost immediately.   
  
"Can we leave now?" Pan and Videl asked at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. Both guys smiled at their respective girl's laugh even if one isn't really his girl.  
  
"uh...sure, just go get some stuff." After about a half an hour of capsulizing(sp?) ever thing that the two mates would need on their trip to the other time line Gohan threw out the time machine from it's confines in the capsule. Then he noticed something.  
  
"There's only two seats." he stated scratching the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
"That's okay." Pan said. "I dont mind sitting on Tru-chan's lap. Videl you dont mind sitting on Gohan's lap for a minute do ya?" Videl blushed, but shook her head no. "See all done." The guys shrugged and got in first, Gohan set the coordinates to a couple minutes after they left. Pan happily sat on Trunks' lap and he happily wrapped his arms around her. Videl hesitantly seated herself on Gohan trying hard not to blush. Gohan was smirking uncharacteristically at her hesitancy.   
  
"Okay guys keep all hands and feet in the vehicle at all times keep buckles buckled and here we go." Gohan pressed a button and flicked a switch and they disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan nodded to Bulma before pressing the button on the machine. In a second they were gone....  
  
........after five minutes they appeared back again. Many of the class were still shocked about it disappearing in the first place, but even more now that it they were back and with more people than they had left with. Bulma smiled silently cheering that her newer model had worked. The two girls came out first. Pan was getting some cat calls from guys , but that stopped as Trunks stepped out and wrapped an arm around her and glared at the guys. They both walked over to Bulma to say hi. Some noticed Videl getting off of Gohan and emotions varied. People from the 'Gohan's all Mine Club' and 'Hercule's Daughter is Mine Club' were glaring while other smirked or were surprised. They were just mostly making noise. Gohan stood up and cleared his throat.   
  
"SHUT UP!" it went silent. He nodded to Bulma who had been trying to talk.  
  
"Okay. As you can see it worked." she smiled big then. "It seems that Gohan brought trunks and his girlfriend." she got hearts in her eyes. "back from the different timeline." she smiled. "This is Trunks older version of my chibi son up there." she pointed to Chibi Trunks. "This is my sons girlfriend Pan. Both are 18 years old and have grown up in a world where they were terrorized by crazy androids. Though in the recent years they are rebuilding cities and towns. Almost 7/8 of the world's population was destroyed, but that 1/8 is big enough to repopulate most of the world in time."  
The bell rang. People shocked and suspicious all hopped out of their seat and made a beeline for the door. Bulma Briefs was good, but getting home was much more better. The only people left in the room were the four time travelers and Bulma, and Vegeta. As the room emptied everyone sweat-dropped.   
  
"Okay that was odd."  
  
"I would say." Vegeta just hmphed and stood straight.  
  
"Mirai girl." Pan turned to him. "Come here." she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes Vegeta-san?" he did answer just took the shoulder of her shirt and pulled it down. Upon seeing the teeth marks on her shoulder he let go. She glared at him.  
  
"Tousan you could have just asked you know." M. Trunks said warily. Vegeta just ignored him and smirked at Gohan.  
  
"You should take a lesson from him and mate with that weak girl already." Gohan glared and growled at Vegeta.  
  
"Shut-up Vegetable-head!" In an instant Vegeta was in his face.  
  
"Weakling."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Son of a bitch."  
  
"Dickhead."  
  
"Spawn."  
  
"Mother fucker."  
  
"Shit for brains." They both growled at each other almost visible lightening between them. "What afraid to fuck her?! Think she might break?! Her being a weakling human!"  
  
"Fuck off! You're one to talk about weakling humans! And Videl is anything, but weak!"  
  
"Aw protecting your woman huh?! If she's so strong why does she need a weakling like you."  
  
"First off. She isn't my woman you prick! And second I...AM NOT WEAK!" he was about to start a fight, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked down at the person to see Videl. His sudden urge to fight burnt out like a candle. And all from her single touch. ::Am I bonding with her?::  
  
"Gohan. Come on dont fight. Besides I want to learn to fly and you would make the perfect teacher." she laughed at his expression. She began to pull him towards the door. Gohan threw Vegeta one last warning glare before he was pulled out of the room. Vegeta growled he was ready to get into a fight.  
  
"Vegeta why do you provoke him like that!? You know how out of control his emotions can get at times!" Bulma ranted at her husband.  
  
"Whatever woman." he said as he left the room leaving her alone with the two other teens.  
  
"So." she turned to them. "They are so going to get married!" she squealed. "I know it. They are totally in love." the other two sweat-dropped. "So how about you two? Can I be expecting any grandchildren soon?" she asked excitedly wiggling her eyebrows. Trunks waved his arms around nervously.  
  
"Mom we aren't ready for children yet. We have only been together for almost a year."  
  
"So that is enough time to pop one kid out and start making another. I know how it is with you saiyans and sex. One spurt and nine months of hell."  
  
"Aw Mom!" M. Trunks said with his hands over his ears. "I so did not want to hear that."  
Bulma chuckled.  
  
"I'm just joking with you son." she winked at Pan who blushed. Bulma just shook her head at the two's humiliation even though no one was there. Then she gasped. "I have to call Chichi and tell her about her son and her future daughter!" she squealed and dashed out of the room. Trunks and Pan fell over anime style.  
  
"Wow your mom is really odd in this time." Trunks just nodded in agreement before putting an arm around her and walking with her towards the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan and Videl walked slowly towards the roof.  
  
"So you really want to learn how to fly."  
  
"Totally. It looks like so much fun. And it would be much faster than the helicopter."  
  
"It might take a day or two."  
  
"Well it is the weekend so I have time."  
  
"Maybe you should come over to my house it is much more uh private than your mansion."  
  
"Totally." Gohan thought.  
  
"Hey hold on a second and I'll show you something really cool." she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Flying Nimbus!" Gohan yelled into the sky. For a second Videl thought that Gohan had gone crazy then she saw a yellow cloud stop in front of Gohan, now she thought that she was crazy.  
  
"uh Gohan what is that?"  
  
"This is flying nimbus. I gave it to Goten, but I dont think that he will mind you using it."  
  
"what does it do exactly?"  
  
"If you are able to sit on it, it will take you anywhere you want."  
  
"How could anyone sit on a cloud?"  
  
"Just try it."  
  
"Okay I trust you, but if I fall you will pay."  
  
"uh sure." ::I hope she is pure hearted.:: Videl walked over to the cloud. She observed it for a second before jumping onto it sitting on the soft cloud comfortably. ::I guess she is::  
  
"whoa this is so cool Gohan!"  
  
"Nimbus will only carry those that are pure of heart, so welcome to the club Videl." she smiled broadly and laughed. Man he loved her laugh. She might not do it all the time, but when she did laugh he just melted. He smiled. "Hey nimbus follow me." Gohan jumped into the air. Nimbus floated by him. "1....2...3....GO!!" The cloud and Gohan both sped off. Gohan enjoyed the happy laughs of Videl.  
  
"Gohan this is so much fun."  
  
"Just wait until you can do it on your own then you will know fun." he flew close to the cloud as they passed over the city. Videl admired the surroundings in the air.  
  
"Everything is so beautiful from up here."  
  
"Yeah I know, I dont take to time to notice it though anymore." They both smiled at each other. There was a comfortable silence as they moved towards the 439 Mountain area. They reached the house in 20 minutes seeing as in they were in no rush admiring everything. Nimbus and Gohan both landed right in front of the house. Gohan helped Videl off of the cloud. "No one is home, I wonder where mom is."  
  
"how do you know?"  
  
"That is one of the things that I will teach you." he smirked. She crossed her arms.   
  
"But first I'm starved." he grinned sheepishly.  
  
"You're always hungry." she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey I cant help it I'm a growing saiyan you know." he pouted.  
  
"Fine whatever. I could use something to eat too." The two teens walked into the cozy home. Gohan walked into the kitchen. Videl sat down at a stool. Gohan raided the fridge for anything to eat.  
  
"How bout some sandwiches?" he asked Videl.   
  
"One is fine for me." she mumbled looking away from him. She turned to look at him. He was bending over into the fridge. So she had a nice view of his bottom.(drool 8} ::Wow Gohan has a fine a....Whoa you shouldn't be talking about Gohan like that he is only your friend...even if his butt is cute.:: she mentally slapped herself. She watched as Gohan took the food from the fridge carrying as much as possible. He placed one 1 ft hero in front of her and the other 15 for himself. "Thanks." Videl began to eat and so did Gohan. Videl was used to the way he ate knowing him for over awhile already and being his best friend. After about 10 minutes all the food was gone from the table and the two teens headed towards Gohan's room.  
  
"I think that it would be easier if you wore a gi instead of those." he said noting Videl's jeans and tank top.  
  
"Yeah thanks."  
  
"You should be able to fit into one of my older gis." The two of them walked into the room of Gohan. The walls and ceiling, his favorite color, black, the wooden floor, and a queen sized bed in the center with black sheets. There were two window. The black white curtains were closed. Videl observed how it was a bit messy. There were a lot of papers on the floor near his computer and a pile of clothes in the corner. The bed was made, but looked like it had been done in a rush. Gohan opened a drawer in a neat dresser. He looked around in the drawer for something. After about five minutes he pulled something out of the drawer. It was a baby blue gi with a darker blue sash that would fit her a bit differently from her other training clothes. He handed it to her. "Here this should do good enough for now."  
  
"Yeah thanks."  
  
"You can change in here I'll be waiting outside." he walked over to the window. "Hey it's much faster than walking down." he smirked as he leapt out of the widow. Videl sighed and began to change her clothes putting on the gi. When she was done she looked at herself in the mirror. The gi fit snugly , but not tight. It would do. She walked down the stairs and out of the door. Gohan appeared in front of her. She stepped back and tripped on a step. Gohan immediately caught her. He grinned at her. "You should watch your step."  
  
"Well it doesn't help when you scare the shit out of me."  
  
"Sorry." he pulled her to her feet. "uh we're going to go a couple of miles away to a field. I just need to hold you again." he said looking down.  
  
"That's okay." He wrapped her in his arms again and jumped into the air. He began towards the field. "Hey Videl I was thinking if you wanted to stay the weekend seeing as you would have to have a five hour flight five times." she seemed to be thinking about it.  
  
"Sure Gohan. I just need to go home once and get stuff."  
  
"I'll take you later."  
  
"K." Gohan looked down at her. He could smell faintly her scent which he smelt before and he was enjoying it. ::She smells so good. Her scent is so natural.::  
  
"Smell good." he mumbled mostly to himself though Videl still heard him. She went a bit wide eyed. They went even wider at the faint rumbling of his chest. he was unconsciously purring lowly. She blushed. ::He's purring all because of my scent? I wonder if what Vegeta was saying before was true. are we bonding? I mean he doesn't see me as more than a friend does he? Maybe.:: Gohan noticing that they were over the field began to land. When he landed she reluctantly let go of him missing the heat of his body. She looked around the field. It was beautiful. There was nothing but fresh clean grass. Red, white, and blue flowers dotted the grass. She sighed at the beauty.  
  
"IT is so beautiful." she said smiling at Gohan. He nodded.  
  
"It is. I thought it best to come here. It is peaceful and serene here." he stood in front of her. "Now let's see. The first thing we have to work on is gathering your ki." she raised an eyebrow. "Ki is the energy inside of a persons body that powers you. Being as strong as you are you have a ki in the 300's which is good for a human." she looked at him.  
  
"Hey Gohan."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know this may sound weird, but....am I stronger than my father?" he grinned at her.  
  
"By far more powerful." she smiled widely. "You could probably knock him out with two punches." ::I knew it.:: "Now come sit here." he sat down on a rock and Videl sat in front of him in the grass. "Okay let's see. TO take your ki out you must concentrate on that energy in yourself. Relax and bring it out. I'll show you." he brought his hands about inches apart. "Just concentrate and bring it out he said as a bright yellow light appeared in his hands. Videl stared at it. She leaned into his lap to get a better look at the energy. Gohan made the ball disappear. "Now you try it." Videl sat Indian style and put her hands the same as Gohan's were. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She was trying to hard and her hands were shaking slightly. Gohan noticed. "Dont be so tense, just relax." He heard her take a deep breath and relax. They sat there for 20 minutes before a light started to glow in her hands. Gohan smiled. She opened her eyes and stared at the ball.  
  
"I did it." she said before the ball disappeared and she feel forward catching herself with her hands.  
  
"Yes. You learned that very quickly. I thought it would take you at least an hour." he helped her stand up. "You must be tired."  
  
"No I'm okay. I want to go on." she insisted.   
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah positive."  
  
"ok." They go on for two more hours. Videl learned to control her ki and spread it out in her body and also to sense ki. After they are done Videl falls down on her butt tired.  
  
"Now, I'm tired, but it was worth it."  
  
"It usually takes so long for someone to learn that, well someone with no alien blood in them. You did really good."  
  
"Thanks Gohan." she flashed him a smile.  
  
"Come on I'll fly us home." She happily let him hold her feeling very tired. Again on the was home he began to purr. ::Geez what is this boy a cat.:: she laughed mentally. She let her head rest on his chest. Her eyes began to droop and she fell asleep to the sound of Gohan's purring. Gohan felt Videl's breathe even out and looked down at her. He loved the look on her face. She looked like an angel to him. When he reached home he laid her down in the bed in the guest room. He sighed and watched her for a couple of seconds. He could feel her content . ::I guess the bond is getting stronger now.:: he closed the door and went downstairs to watch Goten and Trunks.   
  
~DarkGohansOnna 


	4. Alter Ego Confessions

KONICHIWA MINNA-SAN!!! I wrote an extra long chapter today. I stayed home from school today and had nothing better to do so why not. It is like 3:00 in the morning here in Florida and I have school today. ::sigh::  
I am so not getting up. Oh well. My absent days are racking up already.   
Anyway here it is! (sorry for any typos or anything too tired to check.)  
  
Disclaimer - too tired....dont care...nigh'...zzzzzzzzz....  
  
Good Friends Bad Friends  
  
Alter Ego Confessions  
  
A couple of hours later Videl stirred in her bed. She opened her eyes slowly. She looked around the room. ::Where am I?:: she got out of her bed and looked at what she was wearing. It was the blue gi. ::I guess I fell asleep on the way here.:: She walked to the door. She ran her hand through her short hair and walked out of the room. She didnt see anyone, but she could hear a TV on somewhere and someone talking on the other side of the house. She smiled at recognizing Gohan's voice. There was the familiar voices of Goten and Trunks, then there was a woman's voice that she guessed was Son Chichi's. She slowly walked down the stairs not making a sound. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw the two chibis watching TV. She walked over to the two.  
  
"Hey you guys." Goten turned to her.  
  
"Videl! You're awake. Did nii-san teach you to fly? How was it? Do you know how to fly?" Goten said quickly. "Was it fun? How come you were sleeping? Are you leaving?"  
  
"Whoa kid slow down. Can you first tell me where your nii-san is?" Goten jumped up and ran towards the kitchen. Videl chuckled and followed him. Goten jumped into the kitchen.   
  
"Nii-san Videl is up!" he screamed. Gohan chuckled and picked up Goten putting him on his shoulder. Videl walked into the room a moment after Goten smiling at the two siblings. If she had a sibling she would want their relationship to be like Gohan and   
Goten's.  
  
"Hey Gohan." Gohan looked at Videl and smiled.  
  
"Hey Videl. Did you rest well?"  
  
"yeah thanks for putting me to bed. I guess I was beat so I fell asleep."  
  
"It takes a lot of energy learning to use ki." The other woman in the room cleared her throat. Gohan turned to her. "Oh hey mom this is Videl, Videl my mom."  
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Son."  
  
"Please call me ChiChi. Nice to meet you Videl. Gohan has told me a lot about you." she smiled and nodded towards Videl. "So Gohan has been teaching you about ki?"  
  
"Yes. He is a good sensei." Gohan blushed.  
  
"Gohan here told me that you will be staying the weekend to train."  
  
"Yeah I thought it was a good idea so that I wouldn't have to fly back and fourth so many times." she explained. "Speaking of which when you going to take me to my house Gohan?"  
  
"After dinner I'll fly you over there or take Flying Nimbus if Goten doesn't mind."  
  
"Okay." she smiled at him.  
  
"Well dinner is almost ready you two why dont you go watch Trunks and Goten and make sure they dont blow up the house."  
  
"K mom." Gohan nodded his head towards the back door and Videl followed him. The two of them walked outside. Goten and Trunks were sparring a little ways away from the house. Both in SSJ. Gohan and Videl both watched the spar. Videl was amazed at how serious the little child's spar looked. Every now and then Gohan would yell out some tips to one of them. Videl watched intently focusing on their kis to try to keep up with them. Suddenly there was a loud bang and a spare ki blast headed towards the house. Gohan quickly turned SSJ and flew in front of it. He caught it and destroyed it in his hands. He landed next to Videl.  
  
"How did you do that. That blast was so strong."  
  
"I am stronger." he smirked cockily. He turned his eyes to her, she gasped at the teal eyes. They were cold, but there was a warmth that you could see. He ran his eyes down her for a moment. He seemed to hesitate before he turned his head back to watch Goten and trunks. ::I guess he was right. he does turn cocky when he goes super. But those eyes weren't all cold. I saw a spark of something in them when he looked at me.:: There was a scream from Chichi that dinner was ready. She cleared her thoughts and headed into the house after the three boys. The four people ate dinner, Videl still amazed at seeing one saiyan eat lost her appetite at the sight of three. Videl changed back into her regular clothes and afterwards Gohan was going to bring Videl to her house. "Hey Videl are you ready to go get your stuff?"  
  
"Yeah Gohan." she said cheerfully and she hopped onto Nimbus. The two of them sped off towards the Satan Mansion. Videl frowned halfway there.  
  
"What's the matted Videl?"  
  
"My father's there."  
  
"Oh." he thought. "Dont worry we'll just go through your window then you can leave a note. By then it would be too late for him to stop you." he smirked.  
"I didn't know you had such a sneaky mind Son Gohan." he shrugged.  
  
"Things you learn when you hang out with people." she just smiled and they continued on their way. At the same time Bulma was also at the Satan Mansion going over plans for a surveillance system. Vegeta was really bored and decided to look around this place. Hercule who noticed him leave was just happy that the 'scary' guy was gone and that he and Bulma Briefs were alone. Vegeta walked down the endless hallways disgusted. Everywhere you looked there was a picture/statue/book/name of Hercule. He finally reached one hall where there was no pictures of Hercule. In was just a normal hall. There were some pictures of fighters and such, but none of Hercule. He suddenly felt two kis to his right. Both he recognized. Oh this trip wouldn't be as boring as it seemed. He walked to the door where he felt their kis. He knocked a very not Vegeta-ish thing also lowering his ki to a human level.  
  
"Who's it?" came the female voice of Videl. He didn't say anything he just knocked again. He heard her start mumbling curses under her breath as she made her way to the door. "Yeah what." she said opening the door only so her head was showing. She went wide eyed at Vegeta. "What are you doing here?" he smirked.  
  
"Felt the brat while the woman was talking with afroman downstairs. Decided I would come and annoy him again."  
  
"Well I think not so buh bye." she tried to slam the door, but he only grabbed her hand to stop her. He glared at her.  
  
"Dont ever blow me off." he growled. He let his ki go back to it's original position and she was shocked it was so high. Vegeta heard a growled coming from the room. a second later the rest of the door opened revealing a slightly pissed of Gohan.  
  
"Let her go." he growled. Vegeta looked at her hand and dropped it carelessly. She pulled it to her a moment later. He had, had a tight grip on it. "Why are you here prince that we all know and loathe?" Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"Why are you?"  
  
"Cause I can be." he snapped. ::That was a new one the boy snapped.::  
  
"You are really letting your saiyan side getting the hold of you."  
  
"So." he hissed. (wow these people have a lot of ways of showing their mad) Vegeta growled.   
  
"So I suggest you calm your ass down before I make you."  
  
"Like you could."  
  
"You dont want to try me."  
  
"And you dont want to try me before you end up running back to your mate with some crucial part missing, want to guess which one."  
  
"Why I aughta."  
  
"YOU TWO STOP IT NOW!" it was Videl. "IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT DO IT OUTSIDE!!!" both winced and held their ears. She hmphed in satisfaction. Vegeta mumbled something about the woman telling her about their weaknesses.  
  
"It's your weak mate that started it." he said to Videl smirking. Gohan turned Super Saiyan. He walked right up to Vegeta.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said that her weak mate, meaning you, started it." Gohan smirked rivaling Vegeta's patent smirk. He had gotten extremely pissed and that only led to a really saiyan Gohan. Even Videl backed away from him. Vegeta was surprised at this. ::Shit never mess with a saiyan in the middle of their bonding period. Damn emotional teenagers.:: Vegeta thought to himself.   
  
"Well if I started it then I'm prepared to end it." with that he punch Vegeta in the face making him reel back. Vegeta growled and went to punch Gohan,. He dodged and kicked Vegeta in the stomach. He was thrown outside through the open balcony doors. He flew back and the two went in a fury of attacks. It was an amazement alone that their energy alone didnt take down the house. Gohan blocked them and punched Vegeta in the face and elbowing him in the stomach making him fall to the ground.   
"Now I will end it." He said putting his hands to his side in the all so familiar way creating a ball of energy in the kamehameha way.  
  
"Gohan!" Gohan let the energy ball disappear and looked over at Videl. "Stop it!" He didnt even say anything he just smirked at her. His eyes had brightened when e saw her. She widened her eyes remembering what he told her.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Well see when demi saiyans get really mad or well really pleased there is this little click that goes off in out brains that signals our saiyan side to come out. So when we are like that we become lethal and/or very ...uh ...sexually active." he blushed slightly. "But mostly towards our ma.... uh Nevermind."   
  
(End)  
  
::He was going to say mate. Then why did he go after me. Am I like a possible mate to him.:: her eyes widened as he began to walk towards her.  
  
"Gohan let's not do this again." Vegeta watched amused from his position on the ground. He just gave her a playful smirk. She smiled for a second at the smirk it was so cute. He caught her smile and continued to walk up to her. When he reached her he made her back up into the wall again.   
  
"Come on Babe let's not do this again." he put his hands on either side of her head against the wall. He once again took in her scent. "I love your scent... so natural." he smelled her hair again. "Not covered up by anything." he leaned into her ear. "It makes me want you..." she gasped. "...more." she was shocked so much she couldn't even move. The feel of his tail snaking it's way up and around her leg brought her back to her senses. She began to struggled against him, but it was no use he didnt budge. She looked into his eyes. They were the same teal color, but once again there was a little something in it. She couldn't guess what it was. He could feel her fear. "I can feel your fear, you shouldn't fear me. I will do nothing to harm you, far from it." He nuzzled her neck. "Why would I harm my bonded mate?" ::Bonded!? So Vegeta was right we are bonded and that means the reason he is acting like this is he wants to complete the bond. That's what Vegeta meant when he said Gohan would feel it soon enough. Even it he wasn't like this because his saiyan side was out he would sooner or later have done it.:: she looked at Gohan. ::And now he wants to do*that* with me?::   
Cut away from the two teens for a sec. Vegeta was now standing leaning against a wall for support. He wouldn't admit it but the boy had beat him. Now he was just watching amused. If the girl didnt give into her feelings it would probably end up in a rape by the young saiyan. ::The younger you are the more it drives you.:: He could see the look of realization cross the young girls face as he mentioned bonded mate. ::This girl has no idea what she's in for.::  
  
::Vegeta what are you talking about.::  
  
::The brat is actually making a move on the girl.::  
  
::I can't believe that.::  
  
::It took his saiyan side to do it, but it's being done. If you dont believe me you could   
come see for yourself.:: He felt his mate's ki stay where it was for a second and then it started to head towards the room. He smirked and turned his attention back to the two teens.  
She was scared. She liked no LOVED Gohan and thought he was the greatest being on the face of the Earth, but she wasn't prepared for that. Gohan saw her thinking real hard. He placed his hands on her sides which seemed to bring her out of her thoughts. He looked her in her eyes smirking that playful smirk of his. She couldn't help but smile. How she loved that face. She felt his mood brighten because of her smile. ::Wait felt? I feel his emotion? We re bonding. he is right.:: He nodded seeing the realization pass over her face. "You feel it now?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded. He licked her ear while he was there. "You like?" she nodded his hot breathe tickled her ear. He smirked and continued nibbling her ear. He had let his golden tail rest on her hip. He brought his hands to feel her arms. She was just lost in enjoying the feel of his hands wandering her arms and sides and the nibbling on her ear. She placed her hands on his muscular arms. Neither of the two noticed the door to the room being opened and in stepping two adults one Vegeta dubbed afroman and one dubbed woman. There were two loud gasp and a chuckle. Guess who did which.   
  
"Son Gohan!" "Videl Satan!" At the voice of two people that they would rather not hear they both stopped their actions.  
  
"Shit." whispered one. "Aw fuck off." growled another over their shoulder. once again guess who said which.   
  
"Gohan you might not want to say that." Videl aid noting the Pan™ that just appeared in Bulma's hand. He knew she had it. He could feel it somehow. before Bulma could hit him though he had grabbed her hand. He turned around to face her. She gasped at the glare that the teal eyes were giving her. Vegeta appeared between the two.  
  
"Dont ever touch my mate."  
  
"You touched mine fair is fair." he said dropping the hand in his grip carelessly like Vegeta had to Videl. Vegeta and him went into another one of their growling sessions. Bulma pushed Vegeta away and gave Gohan one her own death glares. Gohan just smirked.  
  
"Son Gohan what is wrong with you!" came the shriek from Bulma.  
  
"What is going on here!" Came the voice of the world 'champ'. All turned to him. "Boy what do you think you are doing touching Videl like that." Gohan turned his glared to Hercule.  
  
"Like what exactly?" he smirked.  
  
"You know."  
  
"Oh you mean like kissing her ear like this." he said going back to what he was doing before. Vegeta chuckled he might have hated the boy, but he liked his attitude.  
  
"Argh. Stop that."  
  
"why Videl doesn't seem to mind it." he said smirking down at Videl. She blushed.  
  
"Videl I order you to get away from that boy this instant."  
  
"But Dadd....."  
  
"Dont but daddy me get here now." he grabbed his daughters arm and attempted to   
pull away.   
  
"Aw shit." Videl mumbled. Gohan growled.   
  
"If you fucking want to keep that arm I suggest you let the fuck go of her." Vegeta chuckled amusingly. Hercule laughed.  
  
"Yeah right. Even scary man over here thinks it's funny."  
  
"No, I'm just chuckling at how bad you are going to hurt in a couple of seconds, that is if you dont let go of the boys mate." he chuckled again. Hercule laughed, but stopped as he noticed Vegeta hair and eyes. Then he looked over Gohan he noticed the blonde hair and the teal eyes on him also. He quickly let go of Videl. Videl stood next to Gohan even when he was like that she felt safe. Gohan smirked.  
  
"Good choice." He growled.  
  
"You....you're one of those freaks from the Cell Games."  
  
"one of those what?"  
  
"I mean people." he quickly said.  
  
"Yes, better." Gohan smirked. He might never admit it but he loved the feel of making someone cower. "Oh and I'm not just one of those people I am the boy."  
  
"You defeated Cell."  
  
"Oh yes that one. the 'delivery boy'." he said sarcasm on the last two words. Vegeta was actually admiring the boy. He was making the fool cower in fear of him. There was more saiyan in him than he gave him credit for.   
  
"But...bu....you....were like 10."  
  
"12 thank you very much. Now this is getting boring so." he knocked Hercule out with one hit.   
  
"Gohan!" this was Bulma who was standing behind Vegeta actually sorta scared of Gohan. The glare he gave her was not like him.  
  
::Vegeta what is up with him.::  
  
::His emotions are going crazy because he has yet to mate properly with the girl. They are only bonded mates.::  
  
::But he is acting so cold.::  
  
::When someone insults him or his mate he lets his saiyan side take over. Basically if he get pissed as hell or really pleasured he will be extremely angry to mostly anyone but his mate who he would really be sexual towards.::  
  
::So basically when he gets pissed or pleasured he wants to kill everyone, but his mate who he just wants to fuck. This is until they complete the bond?::  
  
::Yeah.::   
  
There little conversation was interrupted buy Videl.  
  
"Uh Bulma I was wondering if you could kind of leave me and Gohan alone for a couple of minutes. I want to talk to him."  
  
"uh sure Videl." she began to walk towards the door. "Vegeta come on leave them alone and bring him." she said looking towards Hercule. Vegeta carelessly through Hercule over his shoulder and walked out of the room without he woman. As soon as they were out, Videl felt Gohan's hands back on her waist.   
  
"Gohan stop I want to talk to you."  
  
"Why? I like this better dont you?" she sighed and turned around.   
  
"I'm so sorry Gohan." he looked at her confused. "Please dont let this affect anything that might happen in the future.  
  
"Wha...." he was interrupted as he was kicked right where it hurts the most. He immediately fell forwards dropping out of SSJ. "Aw shit Videl that fucking hurt."  
  
"I'm so sorry Gohan, but I wanted to talk to you not the other you." she said kneeling beside him.  
  
"Dont worry." he gasped. "I think I'll be okay." Videl gave him 5 minutes to recover and then they both sat on the bed. "uh Videl I just want to say sorry. I really cant help it when I get like that. I mean I didnt mean to rush you and I'll understand it you hate me like forever and dont want to see me anymore." he said his eyes downcast.  
  
"Of course not. First of all we are bonded and if I remember correct means that we are forever together. Second I cant hate you, you are way too cute and I like you way too much. Third that was the best feeling I ever had." He eyes shot up to see if she was lying. she wasn't. "And in fact we never did kiss." she said smiling sweetly at him. He felt her hand cover his. he smiled at her. "You know how much I love that smile?" she said sweetly. The two of them closed the space between them. Their lips met making a shiver go down both of their spines. Gohan's hands found their way to her side holding her. Her hands wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss. After a minute or so they both pulled away out of breath.  
  
"whoa." they both said. Before Videl really had a chance to breathe Gohan brought her into another kiss. She loved the feel of his lips on hers. She smirked as she felt the low rumbling of Gohan's chest. She broke the kiss.  
  
"Sometimes I swear you are a cat." she said still catching her breath.   
  
"People love cats." he said smirking.  
  
"I love cats." she smirked playfully. Before they could continue there was a knock on the door. "Go away and dont try again." she mumbled towards the door. She heard Bulma giggle on the other side of the door.  
  
"I just want to tell Gohan something then you two can go back to whatever you may be doing." they just knew that Bulma was smirking. Videl looked at Gohan. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"YO know you have the cutest smile of anyone I know." she said smiling.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yeah the cutest smile around." she smirked. He began to kiss her again. After a minute Bulma relized they forgot about her.  
  
"Hey! Dont go back to what you were doing before letting me in." both Gohan and Videl chuckled.  
  
"Sorry Bulma we forgot about you for a second." Videl got from under Gohan and walked towards the door. Gohan laid back on the bed. Bulma walked into the room after Videl opened the door. Bulma eyed Gohan laying on the bed and smirked.  
  
"So what WERE you doing before I came." Gohan noticed her eyeing him on the bed.  
  
"What do you think Bulma." Gohan said smirking. She just shook her head.  
::Teenagers.:: she thought to herself.  
  
"Anyway Gohan I just wanted to tell you now before I forgot that we are having a big party lots of people tomorrow. Besides a bunch of people you dont know there and their families there will be the whole z gang."  
  
"Oh great! I think I can come after Training though."  
She nodded. "Videl is welcome too, not like you would be able to leave your mate anyway." she chuckled. "Well now that that's done I'll let you continue with your activities."  
  
"Thanks Bulma, bye." Videl said. Bulma left the room. Gohan closed his eyes and stretched. When he opened them he was looking into the blue crystal eyes h loved. He sat up making her sit on his lap. "So should we follow Bulma's advice and continue with our 'activities'?" she said wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. He growled in response. She smiled and kissed him softly putting more pressure into the kiss as they continued. There was a loud bong sound. Both teens broke apart startled. The bong sounded 7 more times. They both laughed. Gohan sighed.  
  
"What's wrong Gohan?"  
  
"It's eight and we should have been home like awhile ago. Mom's going to have a fit if we dont get back soon.  
  
"We can just tell her that Dad held us back because he didnt want me going over to you house."  
  
"Yeah okay." he slid his hands from around her body and let her get up reluctantly. His saiyan urges had told him to fuck his mom and fuck Videl, literally, but he knew that she wasn't ready for that and that they should get back and stopped. ::God sometimes I hate my human side.:: he sighed. Videl felt him get down and walked up to him.   
  
"What's up."  
  
"Nothing just cursing my human side." she raised an eyebrow. "Dont even ask." he said rubbing his face with his hands.  
  
"Okay. Well I have all of my things ready so we can go now." she said smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back. They both walked out on to the balcony. Videl this time wrapped her arms around Gohan. She would rather fly with him now. He smirked. He held on to her wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into his chest. She nuzzled against his chest loving his warmth, though not more than she loved his lips. They stayed in a comfortable silence. Videl broke the silence.  
  
"Gohan, this may sound like a silly question and all, but are we like boyfriend girlfriend." she asked looking up at Gohan. Gohan smiled down at her.  
  
"Even better. When you are bonded you are one with the other person. You can feel their emotions good or bad. You share thoughts and you can always find comfort in the other. That is what it is meant to be bonded."  
  
"I dont get it though."  
  
"What exactly?"  
  
"The difference between bonding and mating. I know there is that one thing, but is it necessary to do *that*." Gohan blushed a tiny bit.  
  
"See it is not necessary for the bond to form. A bond unlike mating is not permanent. A bond can be broken, though it would only happen for extreme hate for the other person. Vegeta told me the two people usually die. Also when a bond forms we saiyans tend to get emotionally unstable sometimes and also we get very uh...." he blushed looking away from Videl.  
  
"horny?" she asked smirking.  
  
"Yeah basically." he blushed. "We usually get emotionally unstable from being...horny." she chuckled. "But I think that I can keep my emotions in check for awhile. I mean I dont want to rush you into anything." he said not looking towards her.  
  
"Gohan dont worry you aren't rushing me into anything. When you feel the time is right so will I." she smiled lovingly at him and looked him in the eyes. "After all I do love you." Gohan smiled back the same love showing in his eyes. he stopped flying his arms still wrapped around her. He couldn't fight the urge to kiss her again. He kissed her with all the love he had for her. She let his tongue wander into her mouth. He massaged her tongue with his. Videl let out a small moan. Gohan reluctantly broke the contact.   
  
"damn." they both whispered against the others lips. Videl looked up at Gohan. He smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Does this mean you love me too?"  
  
"I love you more than you can ever know." Videl smiled and hugged Gohan tightly. They both flew the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence just enjoying the company of the other. When they reached the house they were encountered with what they thought. Chichi screamed for about 10 minutes before either could tell her that they were held up, of course., excluding the part of them making out and everything else.  
  
"Okay I believe you. Now you two should go to bed early so that you can get up early and teach Videl how to fly, then go to Bulma's for the party."  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"Good night Chichi."  
  
"Goodnight Mom."  
  
"Oh Gohan uh Goten made a bit of a mess on your bed when he brought Little Icarus home. He thought he was sick and put him in your bed, but well you can guess." he rolled her eyes. "SO I guess it's the couch for you tonight." Gohan groaned. Videl leaned into his ear.  
  
"Dont worry I think we can find somewhere else for you to sleep tonight." a smirk appeared on Gohan's face. Chichi wondered what the two were saying. ::Too bad I dont have saiyan hearing.:: she saw her son smirk and then Videl went upstairs.  
  
"Goodnight Videl." chichi said to the retreating form. Gohan headed towards the stairs.   
  
"Gohan aren't you going to sleep on the couch?"  
  
"uh yeah. I just need to go get a pillow and sheet."  
  
"Well they are in the guest room try not to bother Videl I'm heading to bed now." Gohan nodded. He walked up the stairs two at a time. "Those teenagers so weird."  
Gohan walked up the stairs and headed towards the guest room. He knocked gently on the door.  
  
"Come in." came Videl voice from the room. He slowly opened the door and looked in. The room was simple. The walls were a yellow color and the carpet white. There were off white sheets on the bed and off white curtains were open exposing the dark night sky. He heard Videl in the bathroom that connected to the guest room.  
  
"Whatcha doin' Videl?"  
  
"If you must know I am right now I am taking off my top and now my jeans and now my white lacy bra, should I go on."  
  
"Yes." she giggled.  
  
'Well now here is my light blue pajama top the shirt is a bit short I might add, and my dark blue bottom that are baggy and show the top of my panties. And now I m opening the door to face you my great Gohan." Gohan had been picturing everything to the almost complete strip down to her getting dressed. ::Can't wait to see the real thing.::  
He looked at her and growled in approval. She was looking good. The top exposed her flat stomach and belly button and the bottom cover her feet she was almost stepping on the back, though as she had said it showed the top of her panties almost begging to be pulled down. "I take it you like my sleep ware." Gohan wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Most definitely." he said kissing her neck.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah you heard your mom we should go to sleep early so that you can teach me how to fly sooner." she pulled from his gentle hold. He groaned with fake disappointment. Videl climbed onto the bed and under the covers.  
  
"Now what were you saying about finding me somewhere else to sleep?" he asked smirking.  
  
"Stop acting dumb and get over here I'm cold." she smiled at him. He smirked.  
  
"I need to get ready first." he pulled of the top of his gi and then the shirt, exposing his muscled chest. Videl stared, the closest she had ever go to seeing Gohan without his shirt was in gym class. She noticed a scar on his left shoulder going down his back. ::I'll ask later.:: He then proceeded to strip down to his boxers giving her a short show. Gohan smirked when he noticed that she was staring at him. "See not one ounce of fat." she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Gohan I told you already your body is perfect."   
  
"Isn't it?" he smirked as she rolled her eyes again. Gohan climbed onto the bed and laid next to Videl. She let out a small yawn. She leaned up and gave Gohan a kiss he returned it. Videl broke it.   
  
"Now get some sleep and dont get any ideas."  
  
"Too late." he chuckled. She smacked him lightly on the chest. He chuckled and pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her abdomen. Videl rested her head against the bare chest of her bonded mate. Videl ran her hand on the tail that had found it's way around her waist. He began to purr. It comforted her.   
  
::my cat:: she thought   
  
::my little devil:: he thought  
  
"Good night Gohan."  
  
"Great night Videl." Soon the two of them had fallen asleep.  
  
~DarkGohansOnna 


	5. Teasing Old Guys

I know I haven't updated in awhile, but the Holidays take a lot out of me and then there is school. I dont even want to think about it. UGH! And my dog just totally broke this new video game I got from my grandmother. My dog can be so annoying sometimes. Anywayz here is the new chapter 3000 words. Hope you like. I tried my best.  
  
  
Disclaimer- I dont feel so good x_x  
  
  
Alter Egos, Saiyan Instincts, and Teenage Hormones  
  
  
Teasing Old Guys  
  
  
Gohan was awoken by a small finger tapping him on his shoulder.  
  
"Go away." he mumbled.  
  
"Gohan?" came a small voice. Gohan sighed and turned his head to look at his little brother.  
  
"Yes Goten?"  
  
"Something happened."  
  
"What happened Goten." he asked sleepily.  
  
"Well I was asleep when I felt a big pain in my back. I tried to be strong like Mr. Vegeta tells me. When I felt my back to see what was hurting I find this." he waves the tail in his brothers face. Gohan nearly jumped, but stopped in mid jump at feeling Videl stir. ::Why did his tail grow back now? I wonder if Trunks' tail grew back tonight too. Good thing the next full moon isn't for a month.::  
  
"Goten dont worry it is only your tail."  
  
"Tail?"  
  
"Well when you were born you had a tail like all saiyans do when born..."  
  
"Do you have a tail Gohan?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How come I didnt have a tail before?"  
  
"Mom cut it off when you where small because of the moon which you know turns us into big monsters when full."  
  
"Yes I know bwotha." Gohan glanced at the clock it was saying 3:13  
  
"now Goten go to bed and try not to sleep on your tail it hurts a lot."  
  
"Thanks bwotha." chirped Goten. He walked out of the room. Videl woke just in time to see Goten leaving.  
  
"What was up with Goten, Gohan?" her voice made him jump. She chuckled sleepily.  
  
"Goten's tail grew back and it woke him up."  
  
"why did his tail grow back?"  
  
"I dont know, but I know it has something to do with the moons of vegeta-sai in our blood." he let out a yawn at the end of the sentence. "Or sumthin'. I dont know. Let's get back to sleep."  
  
"Couldn't agree with you more." the two of them settled down again and slept.   
  
A couple of hours later Gohan felt something warm on his face. He opened his eyes to greet his nemesis the evil sun. He looked at his clock. 6:44. He groaned and closed his eyes trying to sleep more, but found he couldn't. He carefully unlatched his tail and himself from Videl not wanting to wake her up and got out of the bed. He stretched. ::Man that was the best sleep I ever had.:: He headed towards the bathroom going to go take a shower. Videl stirred she was awoken from her sleep by something. She just forgot it and snuggled back into Gohan. Though he wasn't there. ::That's what's missing.:: She turned over and looked at the empty spot next to her where he was lying. she sighed got out of the bed. She yawned. ::I slept better last night than ever.:: She then noticed the shower on and smiled. ::There's my big cat.:: she went to her bag to get some clothes to change into. She must have been in deep thought because she didnt hear the knock on the door. She only noticed the door opening and turned around. chichi was standing there.  
  
"oh morning Chichi."  
  
"Good morning Videl. Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you knew where my son was." Videl's eyes immediately went to the bathroom door then to his clothes on a chair. She immediately stepped in front of the chair.  
  
"uh...I didnt see him this morning no." Chichi raised an eyebrow to the girl. Then the sound of the shower hit he ears. She looked at Videl noticing something behind her she saw what looked like Gohan's clothes. ::They didnt.::  
  
"uh what's that?" Before Videl could say anything the door to the bathroom opened and she groaned annoyingly. Her eyes shot to the door as Gohan stepped out. Her eyes widened slightly at the look of him in only a towel, the water still dripping from his skin. Her mind immediately took the towel away. She blushed. Gohan not noticing his mother, somehow, noticed Videl blush and smiled.   
  
"Great morning my little devil." she was so into staring at his still moist chest that she forgot about chichi for a sec. (a/n-who blames her. A shirtless semi-god in front of you with only a towel on? I could forget to breathe.) "I didnt think you would be up yet."  
  
"Morning Gohan, I missed you. I woke up and you were gone." He smirked noticing her still staring at him. He walked over to her snapping her out of her trance. He smirked as her eyes met his. She immediately got lost in them. Gohan closed the space in between them and connected their lips. Videl for some reason then remembered that Chichi was in the room. She broke the kiss. That's when Gohan heard the breathing of someone else in the room. He leaned into Videl's ear.  
  
"please tell me mom isn't in here." Videl bit her lip.  
  
'Sorry can't." he cursed and turned around putting on his sheepish grin and rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"uh hi mom." Chichi had a rather calm face on. "We were...I...uh....er..."  
  
"Gohan where did you sleep last night?"  
  
"In here."  
  
"where?"  
  
"in the bed."  
  
"with Videl?" Gohan raised an eyebrow. She was taking this rather calmly. He thought that she would go insane. He nodded. A smile grew on the woman's face. She began to jump like a school girl shouting about grandchildren. Gohan and Videl sweat-dropped.  
  
"uh mom it's not like that....we didnt do anything." she stopped.  
  
"oh." she still smiled though.  
  
"So you're not mad that we are together."  
  
"Mad? Why would I be mad. now I will get grandchildren before I'm too old." at that it seemed she went into her own world as she left the two alone. Gohan sighed and let his arms rest at his side.  
  
"That was unusual." he felt a small tug on his tail and turned around to face Videl.  
  
"Forget about me?" she said smiling at him.  
  
"Who could forget you?" he said returning the smile.   
  
"You're a huge suck up you know that?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
"Works don't it?" he said encircling her body with his arms leaving space with his barely covered....region *cough* and her body.   
  
"yeah." she ended kissing him. He kissed back slipping his tongue into her mouth. Videl massaged her tongue against his. She loved his taste. Videl pushed her body into his to deepen the kiss. He broke the kiss closing his eyes tight letting out a groan lowly as a shot of new pleasure went through him. She pulled away from him then. "I'm so sorry Gohan, I kinda forgot you were in a towel." she blushed.   
  
"wow." he muttered low. That one act just gave him so much pleasure. It wasn't helping his urges to just throw her on the bed and take her, but that was his saiyan side talking and his hormonal teenager side. "It's all right Videl." Videl hmphed.  
  
"I think you enjoyed that." he nodded dumbly still fighting off urges. She smirked.   
  
"Fine take that as a sorry gift for kicking you 'there' last night."   
  
"yeah okay." he mumbled. She noticed he still wasn't paying much attention she smirked.   
  
"Gohan how about I strip down and you join me for another shower." he immediately looked at her.  
  
"Really?" she smack him on his chest.  
  
"No you perv."   
  
"Aw too bad." he said in fake disappointment. "I could show you a really good time too." he whispered in her ear smirking.  
  
"Okay that's it mister horny as hell. Go put on some clothes and we will eat breakfast." she said trying to push him out the door. "I want to take a shower and get ready."  
  
"I'll join you."  
  
"No. I want to get down to some training."  
  
"But why when we could always get down to something else?"  
  
"Gohan dont make me hurt you."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm leaving." he kissed her once more and headed out of the room. Videl sighed and took a towel heading to the shower. After a quick shower she came out steam lightly coming from the bathroom. She took the towel from around her head and dried her hair running a brush through it. Se wrapped the towel tighter around her body. she went to the bed where she placed her training wear. A pair of baggy gray sweatpants and a tight pink training top that stopped above her belly button and had long sleeves. She pulled on a pair of black training shoes and looked at herself in the mirror then headed to the door.   
  
Gohan exited the room he would most likely share with Videl during her stay. When he exited he was greeted by two people he really didnt want to see.  
  
"hi Gohan." came the voice of Krillin and Yamcha.  
  
"uh hi guys."  
  
"Hey Gohan since when did you stay in this room." Krillin asked smirking.  
  
"This isn't my room this is her......." he quickly stopped slapping his hand over his mouth. "Aw fuck." he mumbled.  
  
"Gohan such language how mad Chichi would be." Krillin said smirking.  
  
"So her? Who is this her?" Yamcha asked smirking.  
  
"No one it just slipped out." he said trying to cover up. "So what are you two doing here."  
  
"Things that slip out are usually true." Krillin said ignoring his trying to change subject.  
  
"Whatever." he said trying to get past his friends, but failing.  
  
"Beginning to walk around naked now Gohan?" Gohan blushed.  
  
"No. I just came out from the shower."  
  
"Really and why didnt you get dressed in the room?"  
  
"Because my clothes are in my room." he heard with his saiyan hearing Videl coming out of the shower some rather adult pictures flashed through his mind, but shook them out. "Speaking of which why dont we go there now."  
  
"why in such a rush bro?" Gohan was hiding something and they were determined to find out what it was no matter what. They would often do this with him now since he started school..  
  
"I'm not in a rush." he said laughing nervously. ::I dont think they felt her ki it is too low.:: he sighed in relief, but that instantly turned to a groan as he heard the door opening. The two others noticed and knew that this is what he was hiding. Krillin watched the door and out stepped a girl.  
  
"Videl?" came Yamcha's questioning voice. Videl looked at the two surprised. She hadn't expected to see her gym teacher and some other guy here.  
  
"uh....." she looked to Gohan, whose eyes were glued to her taking in every part of what she was wearing. They way the top was like a second skin and how the pants rested on her hips. She then noticed that he still hadn't gotten dressed. "hello." the two looked at her then at each other then at Gohan smirking.  
  
"So this is her."  
  
"uh Yamcha you know Videl, Krillin Videl." he said nervously.   
  
"I should have known something was going on with you two. You guys are always buddy, buddy. Especially since Videl knows everything about you."  
  
"Is that so." Krillin said smirking at the new information. Then he remembered what Gohan said earlier. "So how serious is this thing. I mean you did sleep in the same room. The same bed?" Both teens blushed.  
  
"Wow Gohan would have never thought it in you." Krillin eyed Videl. "At least you can pick em'." Gohan noticed Krillin's eyes going over Videl. He stepped in his line of vision glaring at the short man.   
  
"What's so interesting Krillin?" he growled.   
  
"Cool it man I'm just looking at your girlfriend." ::Geez saiyans so protective over their women.:: Gohan was about to snap at him, but Videl rested her hand on his bare skin doing that insta-calm thing to him. She felt him relax. She leaned against Gohan.  
  
"Mate." she stated. Yamcha and Krillin looked at her funny.  
  
'Wha?"  
  
"I am Gohan's mate he is mine." she smiled up at Gohan who smiled down at her. ::Why do I always just want to kiss her, oh yeah I love her.:: Krillin and Yamcha went wide eyed.  
  
"So they did do it." they said looking at each other. They expected some response but got none seeing as how the two were now engaged in a rather passionate kiss.(still not pressed together.) They chuckled. "Could you guys stop for one second so we could at least get an answer?" The two teens reluctantly parted ending their short but sweet kiss. They both blushed.   
  
"Sorry to interrupt your fun, but we want to know are you mates for real?"  
  
"We are bonded mates."  
  
'meaning." Gohan sighed.  
  
"No we haven't done anything yet." he sighed. "Though I am horny as hell now." he muttered low. Videl heard it. She felt sorta sorry for Gohan. She felt that it was her fault for his extended condition for not being ready.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered. He looked down at her.  
  
"It's not your fault, Videl." feeling the confused looks of his friends. "Excuse us for a minute guys." he pulled Videl into the room closing the door behind him. "Videl it really isn't your fault. I choose not to do anything yet because I know neither of us are ready especially me."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No Buts. Like you said you'll be ready when I am and I will be ready when you are. okay?" he said softly. She nodded smiling at him. She went to embrace him, but stopped.  
  
"I'll wait until you are dressed. I'm not making that mistake again."  
  
"Don't even remind me that felt too good."  
  
"Well dont expect me to do it again any time soon."   
  
"Aw man. That is too bad. I could have repaid you very nicely." he smirked playfully at her. She laughed at it.  
  
"Come on Gohan we have to get going or I will never learn how to fly.   
  
"I dont mind carrying you around."  
"I bet you dont." he smirked grabbing her around the waist. "And you still need to get some clothes on."  
  
"What dont you like me better wearing one piece of clothe than a whole bunch."  
  
"That doesn't matter. You cant train me in a towel."  
  
"Not in flying." he smirked.  
  
"Gohan!" she blushed. "Okay King of Hornyton lets get you dressed." Gohan chuckled and she grabbed him pulling him out of the room. Luckily for them Yamcha and Krillin had decided to leave. Videl and Gohan walked to his bedroom.  
  
"Now you go into the bathroom and I will pick out your clothes cause I am just such a nice mate." she smirked at him.  
  
"uh....but...fine." ::Why does this remind me of when Bulma gave Vegeta that pink shirt?:: he shrugged and walked into the bathroom.   
  
Videl went to his dressers. The first one she opened up had his tops. She smiled at seeing a top that was black and totally skin tight probably made out of spandex. She took that one. What she now had a right to see Gohan's muscles and it was the next best thing to him not wearing a shirt. She smirked and went into another drawer finding boxers and such. She quickly took out a pair of black ones and an undershirt and put them with the top. The next drawer she opened had bottoms. She looked through everything. She saw a pair of black baggy pants that she liked and took it out. She looked over the short and pants making sure the matched and nodded. She went over to the bathroom door.  
  
"Gohan I'll wait for you downstairs. The clothes are on the bed."  
  
"Okay Videl." she heard him say. she left the room and headed downstairs. She saw Chichi and Krillin sitting down at the table talking and drinking tea.  
  
"Hey Videl." Krillin said noticing her.  
  
"Yeah hi Krillin." she sat down at the table.   
  
"So Videl where is Gohan."  
  
"Oh getting dressed."  
  
"It's been almost an hour and Gohan isn't even dressed yet?" chichi asked curiously.   
"What were you two doing?"  
  
"Nothing. We were talking."  
  
"About?"   
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well it seems hard to talk about nothing?" Krillin said determined. "Besides Gohan was..."  
  
"I was what Krillin?" Gohan's voice came from behind the bald man.  
  
"Why Gohan how nice it is to see you again." Krillin said turning to his long time friend.  
  
"Sure Krillin." He turned his head to Videl who was practically drooling.  
  
"So Videl looks how you hoped." she shook her head. HE raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Better." she said smirking. "Much." she walked over to him. "You should wear stuff like this more often show your muscles off."  
  
"Yeah and so you can show me off."  
  
"Of course." she chirped. He chuckled and put his arm around her. Chichi just rolled her eyes, smiling and went to the stove. Gohan and Videl both sat down. Krillin gave them both looks. Chichi took one small plate for Videl and placed it on the table for her. She took five other plates and put them in front of Gohan. Then she put three more.  
  
"now that should hold you out until the party." Gohan grumbled something, but he just ate the food. Surprisingly Videl just ate like it was a usual thing, which it was, but she didnt seem to mind. Even Krillin and Chichi sometimes couldn't stand the way the ate and lost their appetites. After both were done. Gohan thanked his mother and so did Videl.   
  
"Mom we have to go training. I'm going to go teach Videl how to fly."  
  
"Okay, dont forget about the party at CC. I'm going to go on Nimbus with Goten so I'll meet you two there."  
  
"K Mom." Gohan put his arm around Videl and walked out of the house. Chichi watched them leave.  
  
"So Chichi you know about them?"  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
"So you know they are bonded."  
  
"I had a feeling it was deeper than boyfriend girlfriend. They spend too much time together and Gohan talks about her ALL the time." Krillin laughed.  
  
"Well he's in love."  
  
"yeah." Chichi sighed and continued to clear the table.  
  
  
~DarkGohansOnna 


	6. Dragonball Keepers, Flying Lessons and a...

Ohayo Minna-san! It is around 2:00 and I have no idea of sleep in my head. I thought I should update since I have all this energy. Besides it's been awhile. I think this story is doing pretty well, but ideas are ALWAYS welcome.  
  
  
Disclaimer- It's the New Year fuck the disclaimer!!!!  
  
  
::ahem:: Anyway here it is........................  
  
  
Alter Egos, Saiyan Instincts and Teenage Hormones  
  
  
Dragonball Keepers, Flying Lessons, and a Pissed Gohan  
  
  
It had been 15 minutes and Gohan was leading Videl through the woods this time.  
  
"Gohan where are we going?"  
  
"Somewhere."  
  
'Where is somewhere? Aren't you going to teach me to fly?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is the same place as before?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Can you answer with more than one word."  
  
"I think." he smirked chuckling.  
  
"All right Mr. Smart Ass where are we going."  
  
"I thought I was Mr. Horny As Hell and the King of Hornyton."  
  
"You are."  
  
"Then how can I be Mr. Smart Ass."  
  
"Fine you are King SmartAss Hornyashell of Hornyton." he chuckled.  
  
"You know if I'm King SmartAss Hornyashell of Hornyton that will make you Queen Videl Hornyashell of Hornyton."  
  
"Argh whatever, where are we going?"  
  
"It's not where are we going it is where are we. We are here."   
  
Videl looked around. It was beautiful. There was a crystal clear blue lake with a small silent waterfall running into it then a small river ran away from the lake to the west. There were small rocks and big rocks surrounding the lake. She saw why they couldn't have flown there. There were the canopy of trees covering the whole area above the lake. The only light was from between the leaves when they moved light played against the water shimmering.   
  
"Beautiful ne? I found this place after Cell. I came here to think. After Goten was born though I came here less and less."  
  
"It is beautiful. More than that field we went to yesterday."  
  
"There's a little tunnel that leads to that field behind the waterfall. I thought you might want to see this so I took the longer way to the field."  
  
"I do. This place is so calm and private."  
  
"Yeah sometimes I just come out here for a swim." he said putting his hands behind his head. He let her look around admiring the beautiful.  
  
"Gohan I think we should get to me learning to fly. We will come back here one day. It is too much to take in at once." he smiled.  
  
"Okay. Come on right behind the waterfall is the tunnel to the field. I created this tunnel. I thought that after meditating I could come and swim here. "  
  
"Cool." she took his hands and followed him to the tunnel.   
  
"I also keep some special things that need hiding in here."  
  
"What?"   
  
He lit a ki ball and hovered it over his shoulder and walked along the wall. He touched a button that blended in with the wall of the tunnel. A slab of rock opened up in the wall and he took out two items.[2] He walked over to Videl. He gave her one of them.   
  
"These are two of the legendary dragonballs." Videl stared at the small beautiful orange dragonball with 4 stars in the center.  
  
"Wow." she rolled it in her hands. "Why four stars."  
  
"Each dragonball has the star according to which dragonball it is. That is the four. It is tradition we get the four star dragonball. It was Dad's Grandpa Gohan's dragonball."  
  
"Wouldn't that make him your great grandfather?"  
  
"They weren't related. Gohan was the person who found dad when he was a kid and who I was named after."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"These dragonballs will stay here until it is time to wish dad back. Until then I keep these two in here. But I have one more that is always with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well we keep the dragonballs with the strongest people on earth. I have three being the strongest. Vegeta has two. Piccolo has one. And Krillin has one"  
  
"Whose Piccolo?" Gohan raised an eyebrow. ::I guess I never told her about Piccolo and the Nameks.:: (a/n- I think I didnt, but if I did sorry!)  
  
"Piccolo was my first sensei. He is also an alien from the planet Namek. Namek was destroyed by an evil being named Frieza. My father tried to kill Freiza and almost succeeded, but he let him go thinking he would get better and turn good." Gohan shook his head. "Well Frieza was found by his father and Dad was thought to be dead. A year later we found out that Dad was on another planet and that he was alive. But before Dad came back Frieza came to Earth. Marai Trunks came and killed Frieza and his father and told us where Dad was coming. That was three years before Cell and the Androids."  
  
"Wow. Were you on planet Namek?"  
  
"Yes. Krillin, Piccolo and I were on Namek. Frieza killed Krillin and almost Piccolo. That was what made Dad become the first Super saiyan."  
  
"Are there any other Nameks."  
  
"Oh yes. We wished all the people killed by Freiza on Namek to come back. They found a new planet they called New Namek. Then the guardian of Earth was Kami, but when Cell came Piccolo and Kami were forced to become one. This left the world with no guardian. So we went to my friend Dende. Dende is about my age a little younger and he is now the guardian of Earth."  
  
"Will I get to meet Piccolo and Dende."   
  
"Well if Bulma said the whole Z-Gang then Piccolo will most likely be there. She'll find some way to get him. Dende though. He is still getting used to the idea of being God so I'm not sure. But I could always take you to him and you could meet him."  
  
"Great." She gave him a sweet smile as she gave him back the dragonballs. "Now I want to learn how to fly."  
  
"Okay. Come on the tunnel isn't long."   
  
They walked down the rest of the tunnel. Finally they reached the end which opened to the field. The sun was still around the horizon so it was dim. Videl walked over to the same rock Gohan was sitting on yesterday and sat.  
  
"Okay now explain to me how I can fly." Gohan stood in front of her and explained with a little demonstration how to fly.   
  
"So the energy you push in your legs you push down to levitate yourself."  
  
"Oh okay." She stood.   
  
"Just relax and let your energy go." She did as he told. She stood her hands to her side with her eyes closed concentrating. She felt the wind pick up around her. Her energy blowing around her. She felt her feet leave the ground and almost lost concentration. She scolded herself and concentrated harder. "Videl why dont you open your eyes." she slowly opened her eyes. She gasped losing her concentration. Gohan held her though. They were floating a good 60 feet in the air. "You did very good for your first try."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah I didnt even get this far my first time. Though I really didn't have a chance to fly seeing as there was this big mountain." he chuckled at the memory. Videl gave him a strange look, but just shook her hear. "Now concentrate and I'll let you go." she did so and he let her go. She was just hovering in place looking around her.  
  
"Yes I did it." she said happily.  
  
"Yep now if you think you are fine in going up I'll tell you how to move down and forwards." He explained everything to her and she practiced doing that for awhile till she was fine with it. "You're doing great Videl! You've got it under control already. First time and you do it. You're a quick learner."  
  
"I know." she laughed.  
  
"Now let's practice so you can get used to the wind." They practiced for an hour more. Videl was doing great. She mastered the art of flying already. She was even fast. "You're too fast for your own good." he said as she zoomed around him. He grabbed her around the waist when she tried to pass again.  
  
"Hey!" Videl whined she had been enjoying the wonders of flying without a machine. He laughed at her childish whine and was rewarded with a smack to the back of the head.  
  
"Come on we should be going to Bulma's unless you are too tired."  
  
"No I'm fine. I can take a lot more."  
  
"Okay come on. If you think you're fast enough I'll race you."  
  
"You're on." she got ready.  
  
"GO!" he yelled.   
  
They both flew off. Gohan kept his speed low so that the race would be more fun. But Videl would sometimes just go faster and he would have to raise it. She was fast he gave her that. He flew in front of her. He could feel her determination. He smiled. That was one thing he loved about her. He realized that they were above CC and stopped. She almost ran into him.  
  
"Hey why'd you stop?"  
  
"We're here." she looked down.   
  
"Oh." She blushed.   
  
"Come on." He grabbed her hand and the floated down to the front of CC. Gohan did even get to put his hands on the doorknob when he was hit in the stomach by the two little demons. He floated on his back in the air. "Dont you guys just know how to say hi."  
  
"Hi Gohan." Trunks said smirking.  
  
"Shut up Trunks." he looked down at his brother. "Goten where's Kasan?"  
  
"She's in the kitchen with Trunks' mommy. There are a lot of people in the big empty room though. And our friends are in the back. Me and Trunks want to spar with vegeta-san, but he says he's waiting for The First Brat." Gohan sighed. Videl raised an eyebrow at Gohan. He pointed to himself.  
  
"He want's to spar with you?"  
  
"Yep. Every time. He wont waste his time on 'the Short-man, three-eyes, the Namek, the clown, or android'."  
  
"Who are those people?"  
  
"You'll see." He tried to peeled the two chibis off of him, but that didnt help they just clung to his legs. "Can you too get off?"  
  
"We could Gohan, but we wont."  
  
"Really. I wonder what the Prince will say when he sees his son clinging to one of Kakkarot's offspring." Gohan smirked at the boy's face. "Or how about I go super and you both fly off." Goten and Trunks both jumped off. "Thank you." he smiled. "Let's go see the others." he said to Videl.   
  
They walked into the house. They both went through to the backyard. When they go out there, there was a whole bunch of long tables. The food wasn't out yet because it would be gone before it even was there. Bulma was right everyone was there. Tien, Chautzu, Krillin, Yamcha, Roshi, Puar, Oolong, Lunch, even Piccolo, Vegeta was around though nowhere in sight, Juuhachi with little Marron, and Juunanna." ::wow 17 is here. I haven't seen him for like 3 years.:: (a/n-after awhile in my story 17 came around and made friends with the z gang. Gohan and him are friends.) There was a spar going on between Tien and Yamcha. He watched. They had gotten better since the last time. Though he knew Tien was going to win. He began to tell Videl who was who. "....And that is Juunanna, 17. He is Juuhachi's twin. He usually doesn't come out to these things, but I guess 18 persuaded him."  
  
"Wow and everybody can use ki?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hey I'll introduce you too Piccolo." he led her over to the large Namek who was watching the still going spar. "Hey Piccolo."  
  
"Hey Kid." Piccolo said turning to Gohan. "How's it going."  
  
"Great Piccolo. How's the look out and Dende?"  
  
"Fine. Mr. Popo is keeping Dende in line." his eyes went to Videl then back to Gohan.  
  
"Piccolo this is Videl, Videl Piccolo."   
  
"Hello." she said shyly. Gohan smiled. That was most peoples reactions when meeting Piccolo. Piccolo gave her one of his weird smiles.  
  
"She is the boy's mate." came the rough voice of Vegeta from behind Gohan. That caught a lot of attention. Almost everyone was looking at either Vegeta or Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Why Vegeta how nice it is to see you again." he said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up brat. I want to kick your ass. And since I didnt get a chance to yesterday I'll do it now." he said crossing his arms.   
  
"We both know that the only reason you didnt somehow beat me yesterday was because you were too hurt from me already kicking your ass." Vegeta growled. The others watched on. They new what was to come and they were excited. At all these gatherings they always waited to see the spar between the saiyans, Gohan, Vegeta, or Goku. Gohan smirked. He could use a nice spar and there was nothing better than a spar with an angry Vegeta.  
  
"You sorry excuse for a saiyan, you will die for that."  
  
"I will? Who will do that." he crossed his arms. "Certainly not you." he smirked. Videl watched Gohan and Vegeta. She knew they were going to start fighting, but why would no one stop them?   
  
"It is a tradition to watch two saiyans fight during reunions." came the deep voice of   
Piccolo. She nodded in understanding. She stepped back from Gohan and stood next to Piccolo.   
  
At Gohan's last comment Vegeta dove at Gohan. Gohan smirked dodging flying up. Vegeta turned and followed going to punch him in the stomach. They began to move fast in a fury of attacks. Videl could just barely see them. That wouldn't last long for after 7 more minutes the two both turned level one super saiyan. They went fast that they disappeared to her eyes. They were going faster than Goten and Trunks during their spar. She saw that a lot of the other people there could see them. ::Trained eyes.:: What Videl had seen she thought that this was more than a simple spar. ::They look like they are going to kill each other. I guess these saiyans are serious fighters.:: There was a bright light followed by two more. Then she felt a rumble of the ground and looked. A golden blur had fallen to the ground creating a crater.   
  
"Yeah Gohan!" Krillin yelled out.   
  
Videl saw Gohan floating in the air smirking down at Vegeta. Vegeta quickly recovered and zapped in front of Gohan punching him making him reel back. Gohan flew back, but caught himself and charged back towards Vegeta kicking him in his stomach, then fazing out behind him and elbow him in his back. He then attempted to knee him, but Vegeta grabbed his leg.  
  
"Getting better old man?"  
  
"Shut up and fight."   
  
Vegeta threw Gohan towards the ground. Gohan turned and propelled himself forwards pushing himself off of the ground his fist flying straight into Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta went flying into the woods going through many trees. He finally recovered and flew out of the woods. He was badly torn up, countless broken ribs, cuts and bruises over his body, a ki blast burn, his clothes also torn up. Gohan was also but not as bad. A broken rib a bleeding lip, a burn from a ki blast, various cuts that were bleeding was all. His shirt had cut marks across it blood stained the shirt some of it Vegeta's. He watched Vegeta catching his breath.  
  
"What's wrong, tired?" Vegeta just glared at him and powered up. Gohan watched amused. "Maybe I'll get a challenge out of you yet."   
  
Vegeta finished powering up and got into a fighting stance on the ground. Gohan followed landing and getting into a stance. Knowing Vegeta he prepared to go into the defensive. As he thought Vegeta charged at him. Gohan tried to block and dodge every blow which was almost easy. The ones he missed he just tried to ignore. Vegeta landed one good punch into Gohan sending him into the trees. Gohan stopped himself in mid air and glared death-ten-times-over at Vegeta.   
  
"Dont be mad at me that your mate hasn't given' you any."   
  
Gohan's glared darkened and a loud growl escaped his mouth. The aura around Gohan grew bigger and brighter. He went into SSJ2. The others all wondered what Vegeta said to get him so mad. They all turned to Piccolo. He sensed their eyes and looked at them.  
  
"What did Vegeta say." Piccolo just looked down at Videl. "Oh." They all understood about saiyans and their mates. Even Videl nodded she knew how Gohan got when someone would talk about her. They turned back to the fight. Gohan had fazed out appearing in front of Vegeta. He punched Vegeta sending him flying, but didnt give him a chance to stop. Instead he kneed him in the back, and moved to elbow him in his stomach. He didnt let him fall to the ground though. he pulled him up to look him in the face.   
  
"If you ever talk about my mate or me again I swear to all the kais that you will be dead."   
  
Vegeta just growled and punch him in the stomach.   
  
"I didnt even feel that."   
  
Gohan smirked and punched Vegeta in the stomach with all his might. Vegeta clutched his stomach and doubled over. His eyes were widened. He fell to the ground on his knees still holding his stomach. ::Shit that baka is going to die. Fuck, baka emotional boy. Should just finish his mating.:: He soon dropped out of SSJ and just sat there still holding his stomach blood dripping from his mouth. He growled.  
  
"This fight is over." he said reluctantly. The others cheered for Gohan. Gohan smirked and lowered himself back down to the ground going back to normal. He stood next to Vegeta.   
  
"Come on let's go get a senzu bean." Vegeta glared at him and stood up. He had a lot of blood coming from his mouth from the blow to his stomach, but nothing to kill him. He walked in front of Gohan towards the house. Gohan shook his head. "Vegeta has never been a good loser." he mumbled following him. Suddenly Bulma's voice was heard.  
  
"NO YOU TWO WILL NOT GET BLOOD EVERYWHERE!! THE FLOOR IS CLEAN   
AND KEEP IT THAT WAY!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know it is kind of short, for not updating in awhile, but I tried. ~_~'  
  
I will also try to get a new chapter in my other story teacher's pet (it's been forever) out. It isn't the greatest, but it will do.   
  
I also updated my profile, added a bit more facts and some new couples, some music I think it's better though I need to fix how the list of couples looks.  
  
Anyway till next time  
  
~DarkGohansOnna 


	7. Other Friends and Hot Showers

I am SO sorry for everyone that has been waiting for a chapter. My dad's store opened up like two weeks ago and I of course being the nice daughter I am had to help him. I had to come right from school and pick up some food from Taco Bell or Wendy's then straight to the store. I haven't even turned my computer on in like a week. But I think that you people deserve a chapter. It's a little short, but here it is...  
  
Disclaimer - uhm...uh...er......I can't think of a good one now. ^_^'  
  
...but let's recap first...  
  
Last time on Alter Egos, Saiyan Instincts, and Teenage Hormones....  
  
"If you ever talk about my mate or me again I swear to all the kais that you will be dead."   
  
Vegeta just growled and punch him in the stomach.   
  
"I didnt even feel that."   
  
Gohan smirked and punched Vegeta in the stomach with all his might. Vegeta clutched his stomach and doubled over. His eyes were widened. He fell to the ground on his knees still holding his stomach. ::Shit that baka is going to die. Fuck, baka emotional boy. Should just finish his mating.:: He soon dropped out of SSJ and just sat there still holding his stomach blood dripping from his mouth. He growled.  
  
"This fight is over." he said reluctantly. The others cheered for Gohan. Gohan smirked and lowered himself back down to the ground going back to normal. He stood next to Vegeta.   
  
"Come on let's go get a senzu bean." Vegeta glared at him and stood up. He had a lot of blood coming from his mouth from the blow to his stomach, but nothing to kill him. He walked in front of Gohan towards the house. Gohan shook his head. "Vegeta has never been a good loser." he mumbled following him. Suddenly Bulma's voice was heard.  
  
"NO YOU TWO WILL NOT GET BLOOD EVERYWHERE!! THE FLOOR IS CLEAN   
AND KEEP IT THAT WAY!!"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Now to today's Chapter..........  
  
  
Alter Egos, Saiyan Instincts, and Teenage Hormones  
  
  
Other Friends and Hot Showers   
  
  
A second later both saiyans were pushed outside by Bulma with her frying pan both sporting new bumps on their heads. She then threw two senzu beans at them both that they caught. She hmphed and walked back inside. Everyone sweat dropped. Gohan walked back to where he was standing before chewing the hard bean.   
  
"Gohan you fought well. I see you haven't been slacking." Juunanna said walking up to Gohan.  
  
"Course not."   
  
"You definitely are Goku's son." Gohan smiled kindly at the cyborg. Juunanna felt something tug on pants.  
  
"Unkie I want to play."  
  
"Okay sweetie come on." He picked his niece up and put her on his shoulder. "I'll see you around Gohan." he nodded to him. Gohan smiled. He turned to Videl and put his arm around her.   
  
"Hello."  
  
"Thought you forgot about me."  
  
"Like I said before I could never forget about you."   
  
"Yeah but you forgot about all the mud and blood all over you. You need a shower."   
  
Gohan looked down at himself and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." he said putting his hand behind his head.   
  
She giggled.   
  
"That's all right. Come on we'll ask Bulma if you can take a shower. We'll see if you can get dressed faster this time." she said grabbing his hand and leading him towards the house.  
  
"Well maybe if you dont distract me so much I'll be able to."   
  
"Distract?" she asked innocently. "What ever do you mean?"  
  
"Come with me and I'll show you." he whispered in her ear. She giggled and they both went into the house. Anyone who had been watching their little exchange of words raised an eyebrow smirking.   
  
Videl walked to the kitchen. "Hey Bulma mind if Gohan uses one of your showers?"  
  
"Of course not. As long as he doesn't track blood anywhere."  
  
"K Bulma." She dragged Gohan up the stairs. Bulma looked at the two and shook her head. ::Young love.::   
  
Videl went into a room she found. Luckily it was one of the guest rooms.   
  
"Wow this room is bigger than my room." Gohan smirked.  
  
"Speaking of your room." he put his arms around her.  
  
"Your clothes are still dirty."  
  
"How 'bout you help me take them off." he whispered in her ear. She giggled and turned around in his grip. He gave her one of the smirks she absolutely loved. "Come on I promise 100% fun." he smirked. ::He just loves to tease me. How would he like it if someone teased back.::  
  
"Only if you help me with mine." she said suggestively in his ear. She had to hold in her laughter at his face. His eyes were wide and confused. A looked of realization went over his face as he noticed. ::So teasing me is she.:: He smirked. Suddenly he pulled her into him so they were touching everywhere.   
  
"Happily." he smirked.  
  
"Gohan!" she said angrily.  
  
"Hey, hey, just joking. Even now okay?"  
  
"Yeah." she gave him one kiss on the lips and pulled away from his grip. She pointed towards the shower. "But you still need to get cleaned up."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You know sometimes you remind me off my mom."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she said hand on her hips. He blinked now she really looked like his mom.  
  
"uh nothing." he smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Right answer mister. Now why dont you go in the shower and I find you something to wear."  
  
"Fine, but no pink shirts." she raised an eyebrow. "I'll tell you later."  
  
"Right." she left the room.   
  
He sighed. He began to undress taking off the blood covered shirt and seeing that all cuts were healed and no bruises were left. ::Thank Kami wait Korin for senzu beans.:: Now fully undressed, turned on the shower and let the hot water start to steam up the room. He stepped into the water and closed the blurry shower door. He sighed and began to wash the blood and dirt off of him. The water relaxed his muscles. He stood underneath the hot water soaking his short hair and face. He sighed again and continued his shower. 20 minutes later he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked into the bedroom. The cooler air made goose bumps pop up on his skin, though he wasn't cold.   
  
He noticed the clothes on the bed and raised an eyebrow. He walked over to them and scanned them. It was another spandex top white ::I didnt know there were white spandex:: and a pair of black training pants. That he usually wore. ::At least it isn't all black, though black is my favorite. I wonder if she knows that. Probably.:: He began to get dressed. The clothes fit pretty well. He guessed they were Vegeta's old clothes, but then again those would to be too small. He just shrugged and pulled on his shoes. He walked downstairs. The doors to the ballroom were open and he could hear the party in the huge ball room and it was sort of hurting his ears. He began to walk away from the room.  
  
"Gohan!"   
  
He turned around at his name and looked at the person who was calling his name. It was his worst nightmare....well maybe not his worst, but still bad...well it really depends...you know anyway. Standing there was Erasa and Sharpner. They both ran up to him.   
  
"Hey Gohan man what's up?"  
  
"Hey Gohan." Erasa said attaching herself to him like always not noticing the change in style of clothes.   
  
"uh hey guys what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"The party. Are parents were invited so we got to come to. It is really fun. So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Yeah I didnt know any of your parents worked at Capsule Corp."  
  
"They dont. A group of old friends are..." he was cutoff as Vegeta roughly passed by him hitting his shoulder.  
  
"Should watch where your going Vegeta." he said immediately turning cold.  
  
"This is my house boy and no spawn of Kakkarot is going to tell me what to do."  
  
"Whatever Vegeta, but if you hurt any human you will be in for it."  
  
"Like you could do anything."  
  
"I can and besides there is always Bulma." Vegeta growled at him.  
  
"Whatever boy." he walked off. Gohan smirked. He loved to bother Vegeta.  
  
"Hey Gohan isn't that Bulma Briefs husband the one you punched?" Erasa asked.  
  
"Yeah. He needs to learn some manners though."   
  
"I see he is still mad at you." Sharpner pointed out,  
  
"No he isn't. He's not a whole lot mad now. He is mad I just beat him in a spar."  
  
"Oh." they both said surprised.  
  
"uh hey guys." They all looked at the voice.  
  
"Videl!" Erasa said running over to her friend relieving Gohan's arm of her grip.   
  
"What's up girl."  
  
"Hey Videl." Sharpner greeted her smiling his 'charming' smile.  
  
"uh hey guys so what are you two doing here?"  
  
"We came to the party with our parents." Erasa explained.  
  
"Yeah so what's up?"  
  
"Nothing just hanging out with Gohan and some friends of his."  
  
"Oh is there something we should know." Erasa asked suggestively. Erasa giggled as they both blushed.  
  
"Well...." Videl began. Erasa went wide eyed.  
  
"Seriously??! You two are together? Like going out together." both blushed. "OMG! That is great. Dont you think Sharpner?"   
  
He grumbled. After all he was a jealous guys who always wanted Videl for his own. "So when did this happen?" Erasa said excitingly.  
  
"Last night, but a lot has happened since then." Erasa's eyes widened slightly. She grabbed Videl's arm and with surprising strength pulled her into the next room. Gohan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I guess they're having a girl talk." Sharpner suggested. Gohan shrugged. Erasa basically dragged Videl into the room.  
  
"What's that all about?" Videl asked Erasa.  
  
"When you said 'a lot has happened' you didnt mean what I think you mean did you?"  
  
"It depends on what you think it means."  
  
"What you meant, I think, when you said that was that you mean you and Gohan had.....you know....sex."  
  
"SEX?!" she whispered loudly.  
  
"I'll take that as a no."  
  
"Better. It will be awhile before we cross that line." (a/n - Hehe right ;}) Videl said wide eyed.  
  
"How about some heavy making-out?"  
  
"Well, not too heavy some though." she blushed.  
  
"I have GOT to know. Is he a good kisser?"  
  
"Most definitely. He may act naive but he knows what he's doing."  
  
"So a lasting relationship?" Erasa asked curiously.  
  
"Oh yea. A very long lasting relationship." Erasa smiled.  
  
"Man you bag the hottest guy in school and have a good relationship with him. Girl, you are so lucky."  
  
"I know." Both girls laughed.   
  
Gohan tried to hear what the two girls were saying but he guessed most walls in CC were soundproof or damn well near it. He leaned back against the wall. Sharpner followed sighing.  
  
"Man, Gohan I dont know how you did it but you managed to bag the most wanted girl in school." Gohan raised an eyebrow. "I've been trying to get with Videl for ever and you can come and be her best friend in like months, then go out with her."  
  
"We connected."   
  
"Connected sure." he grumbled. "Well congrats to the guy who broke Videl Satan's innocence." he did a mock bow. Gohan growled not liking him talking about her like that.  
  
"It's not like that."  
  
"Sure." he said sarcastically. Gohan glared. "Dont be mad I wont tell anyone."  
  
"I said we didnt do anything so there isn't anything for you not to tell anyone."  
  
"You dont have to lie buddy. You can tell me. SO how was it."  
  
"Just shut up Sharpner."  
  
"Hey no one tells me to shut up."  
  
"I just did didnt I?" he smirked. Sharpner hmphed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Lucky I'm wearing my fave shirt or I would kick your ass. I dont want to get any blood on my shirt. Yours of course." Sharpner smirked cockily.  
  
"Right." Gohan said sarcastically. "That wont be challenging at all. I mean I probably wouldn't even have to use my arms." he said smirking at Sharpner's cockiness. Sharpner glared and went in his face.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he growled.  
  
"It means that I am saying I am a better fighter than you." he said smirking amusingly at Sharpner. He liked playing around with him. It was fun.  
  
"Yeah right nerd-boy. You cant be a better fighter than me I have been training for over five years of my life. Probably more than you can say."  
  
"Wow five years." he smirked. "I've been training since I was four. Wait no four and a half. Oh yeah did I ever tell you my father was Son Goku."  
  
"THE Son Goku?"  
  
"That's him. I never really knew Dad was that famous until I started school."  
  
"But Mr. Satan says all those things your father does are tricks. He isn't a real martial artist if he has to use those tricks, just like you probably."  
  
"Well Mr. Satan lied."   
  
The two girls walked out of the other room laughing. Videl walked to his side. He put his arm around her waist. She sensed some tension in the room.  
  
"What's up you two." Gohan smiled down at her.   
  
"Nothing. Just talking. So, what were you two talking about?"  
  
"Oh stuff." Videl said smirking. "Gohan shouldn't we get back to the party? I mean I still want to meet everyone."  
  
"Ok." they both turned to the two.   
  
"Erasa Sharpner we'll see you guys later. We got to get back to some friends."  
  
"Okay Vid, Gohan. We'll see ya, right Sharpie?"  
  
"Yeah cya." he said still thinking about what Gohan had said to him minutes before.  
  
"Cya two." Gohan said over his shoulder as he and Videl walked away.  
  
"What's up with Sharpner?" Gohan shrugged.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"No when you say dunno you know something. What were you two talking about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Dont make me threaten you."  
  
"We were just talking about martial arts."  
  
"What about martial arts." she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh just who could beat who."  
  
"WHAT!? You didnt hurt him did you."  
  
"No I wouldn't do that now."  
  
"I'm not so sure."  
  
"What dont you trust your big ol'e cat." he asked giving her a puppy dog look. (a/n - what irony. Big cat...puppy eyes....get it? he...he...^_^')  
  
"Not when you give me that look." she said smiling. He chuckled.  
  
"Come on let's go eat. If we dont get there in time it'll all be gone."  
  
"I can imagine with 3 saiyans there not including you that might actually eat more than you."   
  
At that moment his stomach grumbled emphasizing his hunger. He grinned sheepishly.   
  
"Come on." She attached herself to his arm.   
  
They both began to walk towards the backyard again. When they got out there they saw ChiChi starting to bring the food out and Bulma holding back the hungry saiyans. She looked at Gohan and laughed at his face. He was drooling and staring at the food. He made a move towards the food but she held him back.   
  
"Ah, ah, ah, dont make me have to borrow your mothers pan." he groaned and just continued to stare longingly at all the food.   
  
Chichi was soon done bringing all of the food out. Everyone sat down, but they still had to wait for the humans to get their food. After everyone else was done the real eating began. There were limbs flying everywhere and food disappearing quickly. Videl who had finished her food watched amazed mostly towards Vegeta. A full blood eating was just as bad as a hybrid though he did eat with a certain grace. ::Gohan said he was a prince though so it makes sense:: She quickly averted her stare as he threw a glare at her. Instead she focused on Gohan who was close to finishing his meal of 45 courses. She found her eyes wander to his chest. ::Kami I think I'm becoming addicted to his body. Not that that's a bad thing.:: she smirked. Then her eyes wandered to where she saw the scar last night. ::I wonder how he got that scar. There was also some other ones there. Battle scars maybe. There must be some good stories attached to them.:: Her eyes traveled a bit more down to his perfectly shaped abdomen. She suddenly got an urge to trace the washboard abs he had with her finger. She shook her head and her eyes began to get lower, but quickly stopped there. ::Bad eyes. We will not go there.....  
  
...yet.::   
  
She smirked and let her eyes go back to his face. She blushed when she saw him looking at her. Had he seen her checking him out. ::Well like it matters. He's mine now.:: She sent him a playful smirk, which he returned with a cute smile. He draped an arm around her shoulder loving even the smallest of contact with her. After everyone was done the women began to bring out the dessert. Videl helped chichi and Bulma with the huge desserts for the saiyans. When everything was passed out everyone ate their deserts. The only conversation at the table was the slurps and clangs of the utensils against the plate and there was a lot of that.   
  
Once everyone was full and content conversations started back up again. Gohan was talking to Tien and Chautzu about their training in Antarctica. Videl had been drawn into a conversation between Krillin, Yamcha, 17 and 18. They were talking about the upcoming tournament and if they should compete. Videl had said confidently that she would of course compete. Yamcha and Krillin both said that they had no reason to participate since the saiyans could definitely kick both of their asses them being only human and all. At least 17 and 18 had a chance with them being part android and all. Gohan wandered over to Videl when his conversation took a turn to something else he wasn't interested in. He got there when they were talking about the saiyans fighting.   
He smirked getting an idea.   
  
He walked up towards her and let his hands drift down and when he passed her he pinched her butt. He almost laughed when she jumped. He quickly spun around with his hands in his pockets. She turned around and eyed his back. She crossed her arms and smirked. She turned back to the other three who didnt seem to notice the little exchange. After another minute she jumped again and spun around. This time 18 noticed and just smirked shaking her head. Videl raised an eyebrow and hmphed. She turned back around this time though she would get her revenge on him. The second she thought his hand was close to her bottom she zapped behind him and pinched his butt. He made a squeak and jumped. 18 and Videl both chuckled. Gohan turned around and faced her.  
  
"Pay back."  
  
"I'll show you pay back." He was about to take her in his strong grip when the little watch on her wrist beeped. Both of the teens looked at it.  
  
"I swear I took this off." she pushed the button on the watch and the captains face appeared. "What's up?"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
So how did you guys like it? Who was expecting a lemon from the title? I know some of you did. Well you will have to wait a bit longer for that, because they're problems aren't over yet. Well keep watching for the next chapter. (tho it will be awhile)  
  
~DarkGohansOnna 


	8. Crime Fighting Couple

Hullo People! It's been awhile, but I am back.....well at least for now. There is this thing called F-CAT coming up. I dont know what all of the letters mean by F is for Florida and T is for Test and that is NOT good. I am so not ready for any state tests. That is why I have been missing for weeks now. I have been preparing, but now I am sick of that and need to relax and write this chapter. It might not be the best since my brain is fried, but I like it. It has a lot of mushiness  
  
First let's recap [again]........  
  
The second she thought his hand was close to her bottom she zapped behind him and pinched his butt. He made a squeak and jumped. 18 and Videl both chuckled. Gohan turned around and faced her.  
  
"Pay back."  
  
"I'll show you pay back." He was about to take her in his strong grip when the little watch on her wrist beeped. Both of the teens looked at it.  
  
"I swear I took this off." she pushed the button on the watch and the captains face appeared. "What's up?"  
Okay now we are ready to continue.....  
  
Alter Egos, Saiyan Instincts and Teenage Hormones [1]  
  
Crime Fighting Couple  
  
"Videl there is a bank being held up by the Aqua Piranha Gang. They are demanding five million dollars and your father. They have hostages and we can't seem to get a hold of Mr. Satan and we really need some help."   
  
::Probably hiding in his study.:: She sighed.   
  
"Are you sure you positively need my help I mean you have like 200 men with guns can't you just you know do it by yourself?"   
  
The captain gasped in horror.  
  
"By ourselves that is ludicrous I mean we are no match for them."  
  
"Fine, but it will be in out no media or nothin. I'm having fun." her eyes darted to Gohan and smirked. "I think I'll bring Saiyaman with me." Gohan's eyes widened and pouted at her.  
  
"Great idea Miss Videl." with that the captain's face disappeared.  
  
"Aw Videl that isn't fair." he complained pouting.  
  
"What wouldn't be fair is for you to stay here and have fun while I have to go out and kick some ass." he sighed.  
  
"But I dont have my watch." he smirked. She glared.  
  
"I'm sure Bulma has an extra around here somewhere." She grabbed him and pulled him towards Bulma.   
  
In ten minutes both heroes were flying in the air towards Satan City.   
  
"You know it's kind of sad that the police have to call every time some bad guy acts up. I think I'll talk my father into donating money to the police academy." The two teens chuckled.  
  
"That could be a good idea so then they wont bother you, I mean you could be in the middle of something." he smirked wickedly at her.  
  
"Gohan!!"  
  
"Yes?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Dont play dumb with me." she said going to smack him upside the head. He dodged and laughed.   
  
The rest of the trip to the city was like that. Videl was trying to hit Gohan but he kept on dodging. When they reached the crime scene they landed. Some of the cops were shocked at Videl being able to fly like Saiyaman. Others just shrugged it off thinking that she got Saiyaman to teach her.   
  
Videl and Gohan didnt even talk to the cops they just searched for a safe entrance way. When they entered the looked for the room that the gang and the hostages were in. When they got to the room they split up. Videl would enter from one side and Gohan from the other. Videl crept around the corner trying to go past each doorway fast so that she wouldn't be seen. Gohan watched her back making sure none of the twelve guys guarding the hostages saw her. He also crept towards his own doorway so he would be prepared.   
  
Videl finally got to her position. She nodded at him and he began to count down mentally as he was sure she was doing also. As soon as he reached 0 he dove out. He easily knocked the guy closest to the door out first with a kick to the back which sent him flying into the wall. The other guys all turned to him and pointed their guns at him. He seemed to blink out as he disarmed all the guys knocking three out in the process. He would leave the rest for Videl who had kicked the ass of five other guys. She didnt need his help now there was only three.   
  
He watched her fight as if she was dancing. Her movements graceful yet powerful. Her expression that of concentration and determination. Her speed had taken quite a jolt up. She was always a little roadrunner catching opponents with her speed, but now she was even faster, she was like a speed-goddess. As he admired her beauty she finished with the three remaining guys and wiped her hands clean. She made sure that the hostages were all safe and out of the building.   
  
She looked over to Gohan who had a weird grin on his face and visible drool appearing at the side of his mouth. She wished she could see his eyes to see if they were closed and he fell asleep or daydreaming. A very good daydream from what it seemed.   
  
"Oh Gohan." she said softly.  
  
"Mm...yeah." he asked dazedly. She smirked. She would have fun with this.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Daydreaming."  
  
"About what?" a wide grin spread across his face. He muttered three words.  
  
"Beach...us...'playing'..."  
  
"Oh really?" she smiled. "Volleyball?"  
  
"no."  
  
"Sand castle?"  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
"How about this?" she walked up and lightly wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him and stepping back after a moment. He nodded furiously.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Hey I have an idea. How about I walk up to you like this." she walked up to him. "Put my mouth here." she leaned up to his ear her breath tickling him. "And do this?" she smirked.   
  
"GOHAN YOU PERV WAKE UP!!!!"   
  
He visibly jumped almost through the ceiling.   
  
"Ahhh! Videl what was that for!" She smiled. So he was daydreaming and didnt remember what she had done.  
  
"I have my reasons." she smirked. Gohan rubbed his ears still from the yell. "Ah my poor Gohan-kun have a booboo?" she smiled. "How 'bout I make it better?" she leaned up to his ear and this time captured the earlobe in her teeth.   
  
Gohan instantly reacted pulling her close to him. He ran his hands up her arms feeling the soft skin. His hand ran over the big screen-watch wondering how he had not noticed it before. He frowned and fumbled with it a bit before he pulled it off gently tossing it aside. She didnt seem to notice or care. Videl took her mouth from his ear and instead placed it on his own. He wrapped his arms around her small frame her own arms going around his neck. He lifted her off the floor so she wouldn't have to strain to reach his mouth, but now she was higher than him and he had to lean up now, but no one was complaining.   
  
Videl put more pressure into the kiss, but her head ran into sunglasses. She casually ran her hand on his arm until she met the watch. She pushed the small button and a little glow filled the space, but they continued. Both teens were pressed as close as possible together now with none of Gohan's bulky costume in the way. Hands were roaming, mouths were exploring and bodies were pressing.   
  
Now everyone knows that all good things have to come to an end and since both were in casual clothes, making out and in a bank that was recently part of a hostage situation. Of course at that moment a squad of cops comes into the room automatically freezing at the cities daughter making out with who could only be Saiyaman as everyone else was evacuated. Luckily for Gohan Videl's back was facing them and she was high enough to block most of his upper body and head. Neither teen noticed the growth of people in the room. When Videl let out a slight moan as Gohan nibbled on her tongue and lip the group leader thought that was enough and cleared his throat. the two teens continued on. He coughed loudly. Videl let out another moan neither teen still not noticing. He flushed for a second.  
  
"uh e-excuse us M-miss Videl, Sai...Saiyaman?" he stuttered.   
  
It seemed all movement of the teens stopped. Both had wide eyed. Gohan went to lower Videl, but she shook her head pointing at him. He looked at himself and noticed for the first time that he wasn't in his costume.   
  
::when did that happen.::   
  
She pressed the button on his watch and he transformed. He slowly lowered her to the ground, both of their faces were reddening. The two teens faced the cops both lighting up like cherries. Videl opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when nothing came out. Gohan opened his mouth and was able to say something.  
  
"uh...it seems we got a little caught up...in what we were doing..." he coughed.  
  
"I think we will be going now...right Saiyaman?" Videl said taking a hold of his hand.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So...uh...bye!" she jerked Gohan's hand as she quickly exited the room. He almost let out a yelp of pain as she nearly pulled his arm from it's socket. They both jumped into the sky after exiting somehow not being seen by reporters. As soon as they were in the sky Videl laughed.  
  
"That was so freaking embarrassing, but did you see there faces?" Gohan chuckled.  
  
"Well it's not everyday that they get to see the friendly neighborhood super heroes making out in a bank after a hostage situation."  
  
"Hopefully we won't have to deal with reporters. But that is hopeless. As soon as this gets out I'm going to be swamped by reporters."  
  
"Feel sorry for you." he said smirking.  
  
"Oh shut up Mr. Masked Man."  
  
"Hey I thought my name was King Smarta...."  
  
"Don't start Gohan!" Gohan chuckled. [2]  
  
-----------Satan Mansion-----------  
  
Ding!  
  
Dong!  
  
Ding!  
  
A maid came to the door wearing a jacket and had a purse in her hand. ::Darn and I was just on my way out.:: She opened the intricately detailed door and greeted a man dressed in a police uniform.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. I was wondering if you could give this to Miss Videl since she dropped it during a robbery today." he held out Videl's watch.  
  
"Oh Miss Videl isn't here right now, but I can give it to Mr. Satan to give to her. Since I am about to leave."  
  
"Thank you ma'am. Have a nice night now."  
  
"You too." she closed the wooden doors and put her purse down before heading to a training room on the first floor. She opened the door and revealed Hercule kicking and punching a punching bag. "Mr. Satan sir?" He stopped and faced the elderly maid.  
  
"Yes Gloria?"  
  
"A police officer just dropped this off for Miss Videl. It's seems she dropped it at a crime scene. I was just heading home and since I can't give it to her thought you could." she held the watch out to him. He took it and looked over it. He nodded to the maid.  
  
"Thank you Gloria I will give it to my daughter when she gets home."  
  
"Okay sir. Have a nice evening Mr. Satan."  
  
"You too Gloria."   
  
Gloria left the room and continued until she was outside and on her way home. Hercule looked at the watch again before throwing it carelessly onto a bench. It landed but slid off the bench making a clink, clink sound before stopping. he looked at it and decided he would pick it up later. He continued his training.  
  
*Whatcha doin?* he looked around. ::What was that. It sounded like Videl.::  
  
*Daydreaming.* he looked up again. That voice was deeper and definitely a man.  
  
"Hello who's here?" there was no reply.  
  
*About what?* there was Videl's voice again.  
  
He looked around and then noticed the watch on the floor. He picked it up and noticed it was coming from there. There was also a little video playing on the screen nothing important just the wall and someone's arm.  
  
*Beach...us...'playing'...* he growled. He heard that little innuendo in that guys voice. And it was directed at his daughter. He should pound that guy. He let it continue.  
  
*Oh really?......Volleyball?* ::Why is Videl playing with this guy I taught her to kick any guys ass who dares acts like this to her.  
  
*no.*  
  
*Sand castle?*  
  
*Nuh uh.*  
  
*How about this?*   
  
Hercule almost dropped the watch as the picture on the screen moved to the back of some bright helmet and distinct kissing sounds were heard. ::I am going to kill that son of a bitch who dare touch my daughter.:: He looked at the helmet. It looked familiar.  
  
::Saiyaman.::  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
I had begun to edit this chapter then the computer just turned off. I had to begin editing all over again. Oh well it turned out good. Hope ya'll liked it. I thought it was quite the turning point.   
  
See J it's not a filler anymore.  
  
Anyway....  
[1] I couldn't believe that when I began to write the title I totally put the three subjects in the wrong order. It was so funny. My own story and I can't remember the title  
  
[2] I was planning on ending the story there, but then I thought of the last part which totally changed the point of the whole chapter.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
~DarkGohansOnna 


	9. An Interupted Lime and An Evil Yet Still...

I AM SO TOTALLY, COMPLETELY, AND UTTERLY SORRY!!!! I knew that I had said middle of April, but I got a VERY busy. It seems that you can't miss too many days of school or it'll bite you in the ass. The 4th quarter JUST started and I'm already failing LA, Science, and PE (don't ask about PE).

I REALLY tried to get this out before May, but then my uncle came down from NY the night I had wanted to work on it more, and since I never see him I hung with him and my brother. Sorry, but family to me comes before EVERYTHING.

I was also sad to announce the temporary retirement for my fic Sad Past, Better Future. I just lost the feel for it for a long time and thought I could make it better.

Anyway this is a great chapter.... I got a little LIME action in.....I know EVERYONE was waiting for it, but it is no LEMON. I'm not actually sure that I wanted to post it, since FF.net has gotten so strict.

Anyway, I'm sure if you're reading this you want to continue to the fic so here it is....

Alter Egos, Saiyan Instincts, and Teenage Hormones

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A Lime Interruption and An Evil (Yet Still Unintelligent) Hercule

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hercule was not a happy camper. His daughter should not be in contact with Saiyaman in anyway none the less his lips. And by the sounds of it, it didn't seem to be the first time that they had done this. 

::So Videl has been going out with that Saiyadork behind my back.:: he then remembered the events of the night before. ::But what about that boy? They seemed to be involved also.:: he 'thought' about it for a couple of seconds. Then it hit him--

***********************************

Gohan and Videl flew back to the party and noticed that some of the Z fighters had already left. Piccolo, Kurillin, Juuhachi, Juunanna, and the kids were still there. And of course Bulma and Vegeta were still there since that was their home. They landed and were acknowledged by some of their friends. The two teens headed inside and saw that Goten and Trunks were playing some video game in the living room with Juunanna and Marron sitting by watching the two energetic kids kick ass in some new fighting game. Piccolo and Vegeta seemed to be actually holding a conversation -- with each other!!

Gohan nudged Videl and nodded over to the full blooded aliens. Videl almost burst out laughing. She had never seen Vegeta so calm and it was very funny. Vegeta seemed to sense their looks and glared at them. The two just continued to laugh harder He mumbled some words in a language Videl had never heard before. Gohan just laughed harder at the words. She looked at him funny.

"What's so funny?"

"Vegeta is just using some very colorful words that I rather not repeat to your sweet innocent ears." Videl laughed at his choice of words.

"Gohan dear I am anything but innocent."

"Yes how could I forget your seducing ways. And your alluring body." he said massaging her hips with his hands.

"Dont worry I'll never let you forget that." she shook her hips seductively. She licked her lips and winked at him. Gohan's hands moved down to her butt holding her gently. He gave a little growl of approval at her pursuit. Gohan leaned down to give her a rather heated kiss. They never did get to finish what they were doing in the bank. AS soon as their lips were an inch apart they were interrupted by a familiar laugh from the shortest member of the group.

"Bro we are still in the room." Gohan sighed and rolled his eyes. He smirked and shrugged.

"Thanks for the info Kurillin. I mean I surely couldn't do what I want to with all of you here." Someone choked on their drink at that comment and spit it into someone else's face. That last person narrowed his eyes and growled.

"What the hell was that for Namek!?" Piccolo who had been drinking his water at Gohan's comment. Choked. And his water sprayed all over Vegeta who had been talking to him. Everyone bust out laughing at the picture of a very wet Vegeta. While everyone was paying attention to the wet Prince Gohan drug Videl out of the room and towards the stairs. Videl soon got herself from Gohan's grip and walked beside him up to the same empty guest room they were in before. Gohan opened the door and put his hand as to tell her ladies first and bowed. She giggled before going through the door. He followed and closed to door. He turned to face he smirking.

"Where were we before we were interrupted?"

"I think you were over here near me." He was immediately in front of her. "And your hands were somewhere I dont think I can remember." she faked thinking. Gohan just ran his hands down her back then over her butt. "Ah yeah there. And we were going to do something....hug I think." she giggled at the look on his face. Instead she just leaned up and kissed him. He kissed back gratefully. He hoped that they would not be interrupted now. It seemed they couldn't get a moment alone. He led both of them over to the bed. The both got on with him leaning over her without breaking the kiss. Videl let her hands go to his spandex covered chest feeling the hard muscle through the fabric. Gohan's own hands were exploring the mixture of soft skin and hard muscle of her body. Videl thought it not fair that he got to touch skin and yet she was stuck with fabric. "Shirt....off...now." she got out in between kisses. She pulled on the edges of the tight shirt wanting him to get the hint. Gohan smirked into the kiss.

"Get it off yourself." he mumbled parting from her lips. 

Videl pouted for a second and Gohan grabbed her bottom lip between his own. She quickly forgot about pouting and just began to pull the fabric up. It was hard though so she just grabbed it and ripped it off surprising herself. 

"Knew you could do it." Gohan said releasing her lip. 

Videl just brought their lips back together and ran her hands on the newly exposed skin. Gohan moaned as she ran her hands on his nipples. Videl was making a heated path with her fingers on his chest. As her hands went lower his breath became more ragged. He broke away from the kiss and began to kiss her neck. ::Dende I hope she's ready because if she keeps going that way I won't be able to help it.::

Videl saw that he was very distracted and decided to take the upper-hand. ::He's been so tortured for the past two days. How about I give him a little 'treat'.:: Before Gohan even noticed Videl had somehow gotten him on his back and she was straddling his stomach. He looked up at her confused.

"How did you....?" she just smirked and ran her fingertips on his chest. A shiver went through his body. ::Oh Dende please no more teasing.:: She continued to run her fingertips around his nipples making them pay attention. He was moaning quietly getting a bit louder as she added something else to her teasing game. She began to rock her hips against his stomach. Oh so close to something else. He put his hands on her hips trying to stop their movement before he lost control. She didn't want to comply thought and continued to rock her hips and run her gentle hands all over his chest. He soon decided he would rather her not stop. He didn't even notice when his own hips began to rock. Videl let out her own moan at the warm friction building up between their two bodies. Videl could feel his much apparent arousal when he rocked towards her. She pressed her chest into his causing him to moan again. She leaned up licking and kissing his neck and chest.

Gohan was in pure heaven. He had never felt so good in his life. He felt his instincts pop up once again yelling at him to rip all her clothes off and fuck her. Then there was the new instinct of biting her. The instinct to complete their bond fully. Yet there was a small logical part of his brain saying she was not ready yet. But damn he wished she was ready. He was broken totally out of his thoughts as Videl pressed her chest against his own. He could feel her soft breasts rub his own nipples creating a wonderful sensation. That sensation grew as he felt one of her hands massaging his outer thigh. Slowly it was moving inward. He grunted as his hips unconsciously bucked in anticipation. All that was running through his mind now was that he was so damn horny!

Videl ran her hand closer to her goal purposefully going slowly to prolong the teasing and torturing. When he bucked against her she knew he was loosing patients, so she began to untie the string of his pants with her other hand. He groaned getting very impatient with the slow treatment. He brought a hand down ready to get his own pants off.

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

Videl jumped in surprise totally falling to Gohan's side. She heard Gohan's half howl, half whimper, as most of the heat and sensation suddenly left from atop his body. He growled as the knock sounded again.

"Whoever the fuck is behind that door better expect a painful death!!" he growled out loudly at the door. He heard someone grab the handle and hesitate before opening it slowly. A woman with blue hair popped her head in looking nervous. Bulma.

"uh...did I interrupt something...he...he....?" she looked over the two teens. Both were red, and had a slight sweat on their exposed skin. Then the very obvious bulge in Gohan's pants gave her the answer. She felt awful. She knew what it was like to hold a saiyan back from food and holding them back from sex was much worse. "oh Dende. I am SO sorry, but Chichi sent me to look for the two of you to ask you if you wanted to stay over." Videl seemed to calm a bit, but Gohan still had a very pissed looked on his face.

"Um....that's okay Bulma, we know you didn't mean it....right Gohan?" she gave him a look. He grunted folding his arms across his bare chest. "uh....I guess we'll stay over....it would be great." she bit her lip. "We'll be down in a few."

"Uh sure...I'll tell the others." she left the room without a second glance. The two teens sat in silence for a second trying to get in the right state of mind. A few seconds later Gohan stood up and headed for the bathroom. Videl looked at him confused. She waited a minute and soon she heard the shower come on and then a very loud yelp. She couldn't help smiling. ::My poor Go-chan. He never gets a break.:: as she heard the shower turn off a couple of minutes later she smirked. ::I will DEFINITELY have to make it up to him later.:: She watched him walk out of the bathroom wearing clothes that were now slightly wet. His hair was dripping a little water but he seemed not to notice. She hesitated a second before pointing this out to him.

"uh...Gohan your clothes are getting wet...heh..." Gohan just grunted and powered up an aura covering him and disappearing quickly leaving him dry. She bit her lip again and got off the bed and ran her hand through her hair and went into the bathroom. She came out a second later smelling like oranges. "We should get down stairs before Chichi comes looking for us." He grunted (again) and the two walked out side-by-side. Videl took his hand and leaned on him smiling warmly up at him. That helped his mood a bit and he changed to just pouting as if someone took away his favorite toy...or treat.

*************************

"....my daughter is a whore!" Hercule's cry echoed all throughout the mansion. Luckily for him there was no one there to hear it. He started rambling to himself. 

"But I'm a good father....." 

"I'm always there for her...."

"How dare she....."

"Ruining my image like that..."

"When she comes home oh boy......"

"She'll see....."

As his ramblings got angrier he decided he wouldn't wait until she got home. He would go to the place she was staying and demand her to come back to the house. Then he would get her for ruining his public image. No one would get in his way. No one. Not even that delivery boy and his freaks. He turned to go get prepared, but then remembered something.

"Uh....where does that kid live?"

*******************************

Chapter Nine.....FINALLY COMPLETED!!!

So how did everyone like that.... hope it was to most of you guy's satisfaction. And I would like to announce that Chapter 10 is going to go into making as soon as I post this, so it MIGHT not be as long a wait as this chapter was. 

Ja,

DarkGohansOnna 

@}-'-,--- 


	10. A Thoughtful Hercule, A Smug Prince, and...

SIGNING BACK IN IT'S DARKGOHANSONNA!!!!!  
  
HEY MINNA-SAN!!!!!!!  
  
Wow! It's been so long! I have been going insane not being able to do anything about the story. I contemplated temporary adoption just so that you guys could get something! It is rather sad to say that my computer is still not fixed and with my schedule and my parent's I don't think it will for a long time. I finally got a hold of the computer for a bit and decided to put something together for all you guys! I love ya'll so much for staying along and not giving up. To everyone who reviewed I thank you! This might not be the best material I ever wrote do to my rustiness, but I will try. Right now it is 11:40 and I plan to get this out tonight! So here I go! Enjoy it!  
  
Alter Egos, Saiyan Instincts, and Teenage Hormones (Damn it feels good to write that!)  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Thoughtful Hercule, Smug Princes, and Why?  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Uh....where does that kid live?"  
  
Hercule had been thinking about if for well over a minute when he suddenly got an idea! (GASP!)  
  
"Whose that girl that's always here....?  
  
"....Carmen.....no girl from last week....."  
  
"....Electra....no stripper....."  
  
"....I got it! Francine! I'll just call her and ask her where that boy lives." He walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver. He reached to dial a number, but instead scratched his head.   
  
".....what's her number?" He sat and pondered. Then another thought popped into his head! (DOUBLE GASP!!)  
  
"Videl's a girl....and all girls have an address book....but that means I'll have to go into her room...." Hercule felt a shiver go through him. But for the sake of his image he began the trek upstairs and towards Videl's room. Five minutes later he entered the jungle which could only be a teenage girl's bedroom.....  
  
******************************  
  
The two teens entered the room where most of the Z-gang still were. They were lounging about talking and playing card games. Kurillin, Yamcha, Tien, Juunanna and surprisingly Vegeta were playing cards at the table. It seemed Vegeta even won at Earth games by the look on the other's faces. Tien's third eye was glaring at Vegeta, who had a smug look on his face. As they entered they didn't seen to catch anyone's attention, to their relief. Videl held onto Gohan's hand as he walked over to talk to his mother about what she was doing.  
  
"Oh there you two are!"  
  
"Yeah we were just...talking upstairs..." Videl said blushing.  
  
"Oh is that what you kids call it nowadays!" Kurillin's voice was heard throughout the room. All the adults chuckled as the two teens blushed and Kurillin earned himself a glare from Gohan. As if it couldn't get worse Bulma walked into the room and smirked at the two.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't come down for a minute! Vegeta wouldn't and he gets it every..."  
  
"BULMA! Totally not necessary!"   
  
The blue haired woman smirked at the young saiyans reaction and Vegeta got a cocky ass smirk on his face as the other males looked at him enviously.  
  
"Well someone in this damn group has to be getting some." Vegeta commented his smirk getting cockier.   
  
"Hey don't act so high and mighty prince..." Yamcha said sarcastically. "The other night I had this fine red head that had a mouth like...."  
  
"Okay way too much info I think I'll go to the kitchen." Gohan threw his hands up earning a chuckle from the room occupants. As he turned to Videl he saw her in a conversation with Bulma.  
  
".....but every night?! How do you....." He stared shocked at his girlfriend before grabbing her and dragging her from the room. "Hey!"  
  
"Got that is the horniest group of adults I've ever seen." Gohan muttered.  
  
"If I remember correctly I know someone who goes by King SmartAss Hornyashell of Hornyton."  
  
"Oh that still stands, but it's just wrong! They're old!"  
  
"Better not let Bulma hear you say that or she'll knock you one with the pan!" Gohan winced just at the thought. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Bulma really wasn't there. He sighed and turned back to Videl who was holding in her laughter.  
  
"Fine get joy off of my weaknesses!" he pouted and turned his back to Videl. She smirked.  
  
"Aw.... I think I hurt my poor Gohan's feelings. I'm sorry is there something I can do for you... ya know to make it up?" she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder through the thin material.  
  
"I'm pretty sure there's a little something you could do." She smirked and began to kiss the back of his neck and ran her hands over his clothed stomach.  
  
"Yeah I can figure something out." He turned around and brought her hands around his neck and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss lasted a little longer than expected, but no one complained. Gohan lifted Videl onto one of the counters and continued to kiss her. She wrapped her hands loosely around his neck as he caressed her own. Gohan couldn't help but smile at the thought that they hadn't yet been interrupted. Videl felt the grin on her lips and took this time to begin on his jaw line. Just as she did this she saw three little blonde, black, and purple haired heads come from behind the counter. She quickly pulled away surprised. Gohan groaned at the loss of lips and looked confused at Videl. She nodded at the three young kids. Gohan turned around and sighed.  
  
"Hey what are you three doing down here? I thought Bulma told you to go play upstairs."  
  
"Nii-san we were playing, but if got boring? What were you two doing?"  
  
"They were mating you idiot." Trunks said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Trunks we were not mating. And where did you hear that anyway?"  
  
"Trunks' Daddy told him and he told Goten who told me!" Marron piped up from behind the older boys.  
  
"Oh great all we need is for Juuhachi to find out and get pissed at Vegeta. Them two would bring down the house." Gohan muttered.  
  
"Why were you mating Gohan? Is Videl your mate? Are you two going to have se...." Gohan cut his brother off.  
  
"Goten! Don't let mom ever hear you say that word!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's not a word you should know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's bad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so!"  
  
"Wh...?"  
  
"okay you three upstairs and stay there or I will get Trunks' Daddy to come and make you." All three's eyes widened and they raced away without another word. Gohan sighed.  
  
"Out of the mouth of babes." Videl sighed. Gohan nodded. He would also have to tell Vegeta to lay off on the mate talk around Goten or his mom would kill him. Not that Vegeta would listen, but it's worth a try.   
  
*******************  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow this felt really good and I know it's short, but now that I am back in working condition I am already thinking up all kinds of craziness! Next time I get the Laptop I think I will type a longer chapter (this is pretty short I know!) Hope ya liked it and was up to par! All reviews are welcome as I am coming around to the big 200!! Look out for the next chapter!  
  
Ja,  
  
DarkGohansOnna  
  
@}-'-,--- 


	11. Sex Life of a Teenage Saiyan

Oh my goddess! It's been soooo long! I hated having you all wait soooo long for an update. It's not fair to all you reviewers and readers out there. I mean it's really be a loooong time. Well I'm back and I hope this will make it up to you. Though I do have an announcement to make…  
  
…I HAVE A NEW COMPUTER!!!!!!  
  
Finally after all that waiting and complaining to my parents (not to mention my mom's laptop also broke) I got it. And it's the best shit there is out there now. I have been breaking it in for a bit now, and I think I am ready to start up AE, SI, and TH. I'm sorry if it is a bit off, or there isn't a lot, but I have to get back into my groove, when that happens there will be no stopping me I promise!  
  
I thank everyone who stuck with me and still reviewed after all this time. I appreciate every single one of you! And I would especially like to thank my new buds DarkHeart81 and Angie (FFN: Angie and Lena) They got it into my brain to get off my ass and update and well here I am!  
  
Now if you even took the time to read this, I am pretty sure that you are wishing for me to end, so I will. Let me leave you with this one last note…  
  
…I'M BACK BABY!!!  
  
And now I'm proud to say…  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Alter Egos, Saiyan Instincts, and Teenage Hormones  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Sex Life of a Teenage Saiyan  
  
__________________________________________  
  
"No…..no…..definitely not…..ah ha!"   
  
Hercule pulled his arm out from under the huge bed and looked at what was in his hand. His face lit up like a cherry, this was not a address book. He coughed looking around, to make sure no one was there, and threw the black bra behind him. He sighed and stood up.  
  
"Where in hell is that damn book!?"   
  
He looked around him scanning the room.   
  
::Closet…looked there…Dresser…looked there…Desk that is glowing with a freakishly bright light with some sort of music playing from it…looked there…wait…::   
  
Hercule walked over to the desk that was glowing with a godly light while inspirational music was playing somewhere in the background.   
  
  
  
"Ah! Found it!"   
  
He took the book that was sitting in the center of the desk and opened it. He saw a whole lot of scribbled names and numbers and wondered what kind of order it was in. He sat down on the floor and stared at the book for about twenty minutes before he noticed the letters going in alphabetical order on the side of the book.  
  
"Oh….well I saw that…I was just making sure that….uh…yeah…."   
  
He realized there was no one there to convince that he wasn't an idiot, so he just flipped to the E's. He had realized during his search of Videl's room that Francine had been the name of their cat. Then he had found a picture that had Videl, a blonde guy, that freak, and the blonde girl he was looking for. After staring at the picture for an unimaginable amount of time, he turned it around to realize that the names of the people in the picture were on the back…  
  
So now all he had to do was find the girls name in the book. It shouldn't be too hard, even for Hercule. "Egan, Ellen, Eran, Erasa!" See?  
  
"Success! Videl and Saiyaman I will get you yet! Mwahahahahaha……ooh a quarter…"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well after the Chibis had been shooed away, Videl was no longer in the mood for anything. They had been interrupted far too many times that night, and she figured it wasn't meant to happen. At least not that day.  
  
"Go-chan I need to call my dad and tell him that I am staying over here instead of your house."  
  
Despite Videl's reluctance to want to try again, Gohan and his hormones would be way to happy to start again.  
  
"You can do that later." he whispered in her ear. "Don't you want to play?"  
  
"Gohan, it's been a long day I am exhausted." she sighed at the pout on his face.  
  
"But I'm still horny." he whined. Videl giggled at the statement.  
  
"You're always horny, as I've state multiple times today." she saw that he was still pouting and sighed. "Go-chan if you go into the living room and relax and not be horny, I will give you a special treat tomorrow."  
  
"How special?" Videl leaned into his ear, and nipped it.  
  
"Extra."   
  
Gohan nodded and like a good little puppy walked into the living room to rejoin the rest of the Z fighters. Videl sighed and shook her head. She would have to train that boy, or as they say make him totally whipped. She was well on the way, if you asked her. She walked to the phone that she saw on the wall. She picked it up and quickly pushed in the numbers to her house. She hoped that her father wasn't home. She didn't really want to tell him where she was, but she could leave a totally innocent message on their machine...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gohan walked into the living room before realizing that he had done exactly what Videl had told him. He groaned and held his face in his hand, sitting on an open couch.  
  
"What's up Gohan?" Kurillin took a chance of talking to the depressed looking Saiyan.  
  
"I am completely whipped." he heard chuckles all around him. "At least I admit it." he grumbled his eyes shooting to Vegeta and Kurillin.  
  
"Don't worry bro, it happens to the best of us. Just not me, Vegeta on the other hand can help you I'm sure." Gohan gave Kurillin a disbelieving look and glanced at Vegeta, who was still smirking arrogantly, sitting across from him.  
  
"And why are you so 'happy' Vegeta?"  
  
"I still get more than any of you. Besides the woman is whipped, too. She'll do anything I want." he leaned back in his chair placing his hands behind his head, still with that damn smirk on his face. Gohan snorted and placed his own hands behind his head, mimicking Vegeta.  
  
"I'm sure." he replied sarcastically. He smirked at Vegeta's glare. "I bet she has you wrapped around her little finger, and only does what you want sometimes because she can get something out of it."  
  
"Of course you would understand the workings of a female mind." Vegeta grumbled under his breath.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Gohan got on the defensive, leaning over the table at Vegeta. Vegeta was once more taking hits at his pride. The others in the room all groaned at the signs of a starting fight.  
  
"Just making observations."  
  
"Really. Well why don't you enlighten me about these 'observations'." Gohan was obviously growing angry.  
  
"I was just questioning your sexuality as you've never laid with a female, in your life." Vegeta said this all with a calm façade, examining his fingernails.  
  
"And you would know this how Vegeta? Taken a little interest in me?" At his own hit to his pride, Vegeta also leaned across the table glaring at the teen. Their faces were inches apart.  
  
"I have a mate who I have already completely bonded with. More than you have to say."  
  
"Really." Gohan lost his glare a smirk developing on his face. "I'll let you know, I lost my virginity when I was 12." This seemed to earn him interested looks from all around. "You all believed I was a virgin?" they all looked away from him. "Wonderful!"  
  
"So, who was it Gohan?" Kurillin asked, more interested in the fact, than trying to avoid the fight. Kurillin noticed a slight blush cover the demi's cheeks.  
  
"Just someone....ya know....heat....." Gohan said in a low tone. His voice turned serious. "If either my mother of Videl find out about any of this I will give you pain beyond belief!" Everyone looked alarmed (except Vegeta of course). Yamcha tried to break the silence that had come from the threat.  
  
"Heat? As in animals, heat?" Yamcha asked stupidly. "Wow, Saiyans ARE close to mon…" He was faced with two powerful glares. "I mean, wow." He laughed nervously and scooted away from the two Saiyans.  
  
"Hmph! Heat doesn't count! What happens during heat will not prepare you for your female." Vegeta chuckled. "I can see you stumbling around already, well if you ever BITE the damn girl!" Gohan growled and his glare hardened on Vegeta. Before anymore words could be exchanged though, Bulma walked into the room.  
  
"Hey guys, Trunks and Pan are back from their shopping trip." she noticed the looks on all the men's faces. "What were you talking about?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing." was chorused around the room, except from Vegeta, who smirked at Gohan.  
  
"Actually the boy was describing to us his sex life." This earned him a glare from Gohan, who clenched his hands into fists. "You never said my woman."  
  
"Vegeta don't pester him." Bulma said quickly turning back to Gohan. "Now Gohan, tell me everything. Was it romantic? Spur of the moment? Anyone we know?" She shot the questions out fast. Gohan stared at her his mouth hanging open, before sitting back down in his chair.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Trunks walked into the room. Gohan was happy to have a way to draw their attention away from him.   
  
"Trunks! Where have you been all day? I haven't seen you around."  
  
"Mom gave Pan a lot of cash and forced us to go shopping for clothes while we are here." he sighed and plopped down in a chair next to Gohan. "What have ya'll been up to?" Gohan chuckled nervously.  
  
"Nothing much just reminiscing on old times, eating, drinking, nothing unusual."   
  
"Still sounds more exciting than standing in the women's section of a store, carrying hundreds of bags, being asked how everything looks. I never knew Pan could be such a…girl, with the shopping an all." Gohan glanced around and noticed that they were focusing on Bulma now. He sighed in relief, but then he noticed Bulma glance at him and an evil light fill her eyes. Everyone else's eyes followed hers.  
  
"Didn't think I would forget that fast did you Gohan?"  
  
"uh…yes, I did in fact." he sighed. Bulma wouldn't stop talking about it, if she knew the details.  
  
"What's up mom?" Trunks looked curious...he hadn't heard any of the conversation before he entered the room.  
  
"Gohan here was about to fill me in on his supposed sex history." Gohan noticed Trunks' mouth form an O before closing back.  
  
"Not willingly." Gohan mumbled. "It's all your father's fault."  
  
"Somehow I believe that." Trunks didn't seem to have any sympathy for Gohan. He was smirking in fact! That lavender haired Bastard! "Sounds very interesting though....So Gohan! Tell us!" He threw a smirk at Gohan.  
  
"You Bastard! You know already!" Gohan grumbled at Trunks. A shriek from Bulma caused them all to look at her.  
  
"WHAT?! Trunks was your first?!" Everyone was staring at Bulma like she was insane.  
  
"Mom are you alright?"  
  
"Yeh, Bulma why in the world would you think TRUNKS was my first?"  
  
"Well you said....he knew...how else....? Never mind....well since it's not Trunks," here Vegeta said a loud, 'Thanks Kami!', "who was it?"  
  
"No one.....just some girl....I was in heat." Gohan mumbled hoping Trunks wouldn't hear him.  
  
"Just some girl!?" Trunks exclaimed. Gohan groaned. Trunks knew he didn't want them to know he had had a relationship. "From where I stood it was definitely more than just some girl." Bulma looked inquisitively at her future son.  
  
"Really?" she glared at Gohan, who just buried his head in his arms.  
  
"Well, let's just say, I have the habit of being in the WRONG place at the WRONG time…many times."  
  
"More than a habit! You walked in like FIVE times!" Gohan eyed the other teen. "Sometimes I think you planned it! Couldn't get a moment of peace with Lime!"  
  
"Oh yeah because my biggest goal in life is to see you naked!" Trunks said it in a 'as if' tone.  
  
"What?! You want to see my father naked?!" Pan, who had just walked into the room with Videl, threw her hand over her mouth. Everyone looked at Pan. Videl's eyes darted from Gohan to Pan and back again. Her eyes seemed to flash in realization. She opened her mouth and nothing came out. Her eyes rolled back. Gohan noticed a fraction of a second before she fell back. He caught her before she hit the ground. He looked at Pan in confusion, once Videl was safe in his arms.  
  
"Hello Father." she mumbled, a small smile on her lips. Gohan's eyes almost dropped out of their sockets. He should have realized it.  
  
"WHAT?!" Another voice entered the conversation as Chichi entered the room. "GOHAN!!!!" Gohan saw the look he was receiving and began to back up, gulping.  
  
"uh....yes Mother?"  
  
"You have some 'splainin' to do!!" And with that Chichi advanced. (1)  
  
---------------------  
  
END  
  
1- I found the damn word Angie! Yay for me!  
  
Well, I know it isn't a lot and it doesn't make up for the long wait, but it works I think! I would really appreciate the reviews….just to see if I have any readers left ^_^ Thanks for waiting so long. Like I said up in the Author's Note….I am really sorry, and plan to never take that long again!  
  
DarkGohansOnna 


End file.
